


Home in the Moonlight

by Titan_Walls



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AOT Alliance Of Tsukiko, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolves, Castle Maria, Castle Rose, Castle Sina, Multi, SNK SuperNatural Killers, Vampire!Armin, Vampire!Jean, Vampire!Mikasa, Vampires, Werewolf!Marco, Werewolf!Sasha, Werewolf!Ymir, Werewolves, Wizards, vampire!Bertholdt, vampire!Connie, vampire!Krista, vampire!Nile, vampire!annie, vampire!levi, werewolf!Mike, werewolf!Reiner, werewolf!Shadis, werewolf!eren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-04-17 18:38:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 35,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4677131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titan_Walls/pseuds/Titan_Walls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six of the children of the Werewolf Alpha Mike and six of the children of the Vampire Lord Nile are forced to live with each other for a week in the old castle Maria. While there they need to make a decision that will change their lives forever. There are those out there that also want them to fail, and send the world back into war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Monday Night The First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Werewolves have full control over their transformations, are allergic to to mistletoe, and have better night vision then day vision.  
> Vampires don’t die in the sun, but get bad sunburns quickly, are allergic to garlic, and are NOT hurt by religious items  
> Both species life spans are about three times longer than a humans.

Keith Shadis, an older werewolf that had ran in the alphas hunting pack in his younger days stood before a pathetic looking lot of young werewolves and vampires as well. These twelve youngsters had been picked by their fathers, the current alpha wolf, Mike, and the current lord of the vampires, Nile, to come to this old castle for a special reason. It is his and the only other person in the room, a vampire knight, job to protect these noble idiots as they complete their diplomatic mission. The way they a squirming under his stare meant it was time to get this week long pain in the ass started. 

“10,000 years ago, war raged across the world in the dead of night. Two species that haunt the dreams of humans, slaughtered one another in the moonlight. Many on both sides were lost, almost to near extinction. The rulers, Mina the vampire queen and Franz the werewolf alpha, both agreed that the war needed to end. It took years, but a peace treaty was made at last. Vampires and Werewolves would share this world in harmony. To insure this peace stayed, Mina gave three of her children to the werewolf pack, and Franz gave three of his to the vampire brood. The treaty called that every 3rd generation of leaders to follow them must do the same as well. That is why you twelve have been brought here today!” Keith yelled at the group. “Your parents picked six of you to live together for a week in castle Maria where the original treaty was signed. During your stay here, you will pick which three of Mike’s pups…” He glanced at Mikasa for just a moment. “I mean children, and which three of Nile’s children will be switching homes. The guards are only here to keep attacks out. If you lot start fighting, you will be dealing with me and…” 

“Levi” The short vampire that has been leaning on the wall quietly, but still intimidating, finally introduced himself.

“…dealing with me and Levi here. And None Of You Want To See That Happen! Do I Make Myself Clear?”

“Yes sir.” Marco answered with an innocent smile on his freckled face. That was the wrong thing to do as the older werewolf stood over him with hatred radiating off of him, putting the fear into the pup’s chocolate brown eyes. 

“You think this is a game freckles! Just a fun vacation! You Have One Week To Decide The Future Lives Of All Of You!” 

Jean thought it was funny how scared the werewolf guy next to him looked while getting yelled at. He did not even try to keep it in. A not so quiet chuckle came from the back of his throat. 

“Do you find upholding peace between our species funny muffin top!?!” Keith's glare quickly turned on the young vampire male who dared laugh in his direction. 

“Yeah, I kind of do actually.” Jean crossed his arms looking arrogant. He didn't think that the werewolf would actually do anything to him or his half siblings. A wolf hurting children of the lord could break the treaty quite easily after all. Crippling pain exploded in Jean’s head as the head-butt forced him to his knees proving that idea to be false. 

Krista gasped as her half-brother went down so easily. She looked to Levi, who didn't move from his spot. _Why isn't Sir Levi doing anything? A werewolf just attacked a prince!_ The littlest princess thought. 

“If you are going to act like little shits, you will be treated like little shits. I will do the same thing to any of you that piss me off.” Levi said in a serious but bored tone. “Now stop being a damn pussy, and get the hell up off the dirty floor… unless you rather stay down there and clean it.” 

Jean groaned pushing himself back up onto his feet, still holding his head and a bit wobbly. He held his head down hoping no one would notice the tears forming in his honey colored eyes. 

“Now then, this time next week, you lot better have made your choices. If not, your father's will make them for you. None of you want that to happen.” Keith went on as if he never head-butted the prick. “The servants have already taken your belongings to your rooms. After dinner we will show you to them. For now, none of you are to leave this sitting room without permission! I want to see some god damn bonding happening!” He shouted that last part as an order. Then he stepped back, standing by one of two doors in the room. The other one lead to a room updated to be a bathroom, so they had no reason to leave until dinner time. 

With the old wolf no longer standing at attention in front of them the twelve beings just old enough to be considered adults spread out across the large sitting room. Jean plopped down in a plush chair on the right side of the room, throwing one leg over the armrest and putting his head back on the other. Annie took the other not as plush chair on the other side of the couch but still on the right side of the room. She crossed her legs, rested her elbow on the armrest, and her chin on top of her propped up arm, looking out the darkened window. On the couch between Annie and Jean sat Bertholdt, who hunched down to try and look smaller, Connie, who put his arms over the back trying to look bigger, and Krista, who was smiling sweetly with her hands in her lap. Armin sat in a chair at a games table on the other end of the room near Annie. On the left side of the room Reiner took a seat on the other couch closes to the blank white board. Next to him sat Ymir, who just laid back relaxing. On the other side of her was Marco who sat in a similar fashion as Krista. The only love seat in the room became occupied by Mikasa and Eren. Sasha sat down on the floor and put her chin on the coffee table looking quite bored. 

They all stayed like this for nearly an hour, no saying a word to anyone, and making it awkwardly silent in the room. Before today, the vampires had never even seen a real werewolf in person, and the werewolves have only known one vampire, Mikasa. Now they had to figure out who could go home and who would be uprooted and forced to live among a different breed of people. The silence was becoming a bit too much for several of them. Sasha kept fidgeting on the floor mostly. 

Reiner let out a sigh, finally giving in to the need to get things moving along. He stood up, facing the vampires who are in the same situation as themselves. “Alright, I’m Reiner and these are my half siblings Ymir, Sasha, Marco, and Eren as well as adopted sister Mikasa.” He pointed to each of them down the row as he said their names. 

“My name is Armin.” 

“Annie.” The blonde girl that looked really annoyed being there said, but then said nothing else. 

“Names Connie, and no it is not a girl’s name.” He got it out there before it could even start. 

“I-I’m Krista. It is nice to meet you all” She gave a slight bow of her head. 

“Ha, yeah right. There is nothing nice about this.” 

“Please don't be like that Jean. We are supposed to be diplomatic.” Her big blue eyes got a bit watery. 

“To uphold peace with a bunch of mutt's that should be put on leashes? Our ancestors should have done a better job of taming their kind. If they did we wouldn't have to bother with this stupid shit now.” 

"What the Hell did you say?" Eren was up on his feet glaring daggers at Jean. 

The arrogant vampire got up as well at the challenge. "I thought dogs were supposed to have good hearing." 

Eren snarled, baring his teeth at Jean. The vampire grabbed the others shirt by the collar while the werewolf did the same thing to him in return. As they both went to throw a punch, the small adult vampire appeared behind Jean, grabbing him by the shoulder. Levi kicked Eren in the stomach, sending him back, smacking the floor hard. He smoothly turned to Jean, punching him in the stomach as well. The younger vampire easily went two feet in the air before his back slammed on the floor. "Shitty brats. Keep it up and I will make you clean all the dishes after dinner." 

Keith was quick to move after Levi had. He knew the six from the wolf pack well enough. The second Eren was in real danger, Mikasa went into fight mode. The old werewolf held her tightly to his chest with all his might as Mikasa hissed and scratched at his arms to get to her adopted brother. She threatened Levi by baring her elongated canines at him. He did not look impressed at her display, but the fight had been stopped, so he left the two idiots on the floor to go back to his spot against the wall. 

Mikasa watched Levi until he was back where he had been before. Once she seemed a bit calmer, Keith let her go. Instantly she knelt down on the floor by Eren asking him if he was alright. 

"Geez, I'm alright. Stop puppying me already." Eren pushed himself up, but was still glaring at Jean.  
Jean could taste vomit in the back of his throat. He groaned and rolled over onto his side in case he does throw up. _Damn it. I have never been hit so hard in my life. No wonder the shorty is a knight._

When Jean finally managed to get up without any help, unlike Eren who had Mikasa literally pick him up over her shoulder, there was a gentle knock sounding at the door. Keith opened it, revealing a vampire about the same age as the others in the room with a bowl haircut. "The chef sent me to inform you dinner is ready." 

"Alright, they will be down soon." Keith shut the oak door in Marlo's face. As soon as he turned around, Sasha was standing there all excited. 

"Did he say dinner was done?" A little drool spilled from the corner of her mouth. After that there was not much that could hold the girl back. 

Not much got done this first meeting, but Shadis was not expecting much from them anyways. The group was allowed to leave the large sitting room now. Marlo lead the way to the dining hall, but Keith walked in front of the group and Levi behind them, properly guarding the royals. Even in the seemingly safe castle, there were many beings that could want this whole mission to fall apart. Vampires and werewolves that want the war to get back into full swing is just one of many threats.


	2. Monday Dinner

The dining hall had one long table with six seats on each side and one on each end. Jean, being a stuck up douche, went to sit at the head of the table. He pulled the seat out for himself, but Levi went ahead and plopped himself down before the prince could. 

"Hey!" 

"Stop your bitching and sit." He pointed to the empty seat on his right. "This spot is to keep an eye on you shit heads. Since you look most likely to start shit, you get to be the closes." 

Jean grumbled as he took the seat he was told to. He figured that it would have been the same as when they all sat down in the sitting room, vampires on one half, 'werewolves' on the other half. When the freckled boy sat next to him though, that went out the window. He glared at Marco who only smiled back to him.  
"...What?" 

Marco tilted his head slightly. "Well, since we are going to be staying together for the next week, maybe even longer depending how things work out, I thought we could get to know each other better." 

"Get to know...? No! You are just some stupid beast that is being made to be in the same castle as me." 

"Fuck you!" Eren picked the seat right across from Jean. "I've only known you a few hours, but I already know Marco is a saint compared to the likes of you. He is trying to be nice to your racist ass." 

Jean stood up to start another round with this little bastard, but as soon as he did, he had two vampires glaring daggers at him, though one of them was also sending them at Eren as well. He figures it is best to not piss off Levi. That dude is small, but he threw him to the floor earlier quite hard.  
"...How is this even fair?" He looked at the other glaring vampire. "I thought they were supposed to offer up three of the alpha's pups as part of the treaty. There is no way in hell that he could of had a vampire for a daughter." 

"Mind your own business horse-face. She was adopted by the old man, so she is one of his kids just like the rest of us." 

"Stop it Eren." Mikasa said with a stern tone. 

"Hey, no need for anyone to be at each other’s throats on day one." Reiner came over and put a hand on Eren's shoulder. "It would be better for all of us if you took some time to cool down. Why not go sit on the other end by Shadis?" 

Mikasa stood up from the seat. "Alright." She pushed Eren along as he complained about not being done with the prick. 

Jean didn't say anything else. He had finally gotten a good look at the vampire female that came with the werewolves. His cheeks turned a light shade of pink as he had an instant crush on the Asian. How does a bunch of savages get an angel like her as a pack member? He sat back down completely confused. Okay... I don't like the idea of the werewolves getting away with sending a daughter not of blood to the alpha... but I really hope she goes to Castle Sina with us. I would be like we are rescuing her from the mutts. Then I could see her beautiful face all the time. 

Reiner had sat down where Eren had been. The big blonde stared at the blushing vampire across from him. When he is not spewing out insults, Jean is actually kind of cute. He turned his gaze to the older vampire on his right. Levi... he has a cuteness underneath that don't fuck with me attitude of his to. Reiner didn't want him to notice him checking him out so swiftly looked the other way seeing that the little bald one named Connie sat next to him. He seems the most relaxed of the vampires. Has a 'friends little brother' kind of cute to him. On the other side of Connie was the tallest person in the room. Never thought a vampire prince could be taller than me. Sure Jean seems to be pretty tall, but the other four are all short as can be. Heard that noble vampire’s breed based on how cute a women is, not how strong she is unlike wolves. Strong mates make strong pups. Our smallest is Sasha who makes up for it in with her hunting skills. Even she is bigger than four of them. But this guy... this rather hot guy who didn't introduce himself when the others did, is... well he looks like a thin werewolf more than he does a vampire. 

Bertholdt turned his head slightly, noticing the big blonde staring at him. He started to sweat more as his fingers fidgeted. "...uh?" Came out a quiet but deep voice. 

"Ah, sorry." Reiner gave him a smile. "Just realized you never gave your name is all." 

"Oh... it's Bertholdt." 

Reiner gave him a nod. I better not risk getting caught checking the vampires out again for now. I got a whole week to eye the others anyways. 

With everyone now settled down in a seat and not fighting, five servants came in, placing four serving plate upon the table and the fifth one filled up their glasses with blood. the four took the lips off, gave a slight bow and then headed back out of the room while the fifth one with the blood went to stand off to the side with the pitcher if anyone needed a refill. 

The werewolves around the table started filling up their plates. Marco paused in doing so though seeing that Jean wasn't doing the same thing. He looked around the table seeing that all those from castle Sina had their eyes closed. "Um... Jean... are... are you guys giving thanks for the meal?" 

Jean's brow twitched, but he was silent of a moment longer before opening his eyes glaring at the wolf. "Yes I was. We are not barbarian's that just scarf down what is in front of us." He could see Sasha sitting on the other side of Marco, doing just that. 

"Oh... okay. I just thought it a bit strange. We usually wait till after we eat to give thanks." Marco smiled as he went back to grabbing a Cornish Hen and a scoop of red skin potatoes. "Ymir, pass down a few of those yeast rolls please." 

"Trade you the platter of rolls for the little bird one. There is no meat at this end. Just bread and rabbit food." 

"You need to eat your veggies as well as your meats sis." Marco waited for everyone at their end of the table to get a hen before picking it up. Most would of just passed it down, but with Sasha being the one right next to him devouring the potatoes like crazy, Marco thought it best just to get up and swap it with the rolls plate instead. 

"I don't want to eat any of that stuff. It tastes so bad no matter what you do to it. You are sounding to much like mom Marco." Ymir complained as she got herself a hen and also passed one over to the cute little blonde vampire that sat between her and Sasha since she did not look like she could reach far enough to get one herself. 

Krista tilted her head and smiled. "Thank you Ymir." 

Ymir felt her heart skip a beat looking into those doe like blue eyes. Oh dear moon... I have found your goddess here on earth. 

 

In the kitchen, the four servants that brought the food out relaxed. Nac and Boris grabbed a glass of blood for themselves joining Marlo who waited for them. 

"Why did we get stuck serving the noble rejects and the mutts?" Nac said before taking a drink. 

"Did you just call our princes and princesses mutts?" Hitch one hand on her hip and the other to swipe the glass from Marlo. "Hate to think what the rest of us are." 

"Mangy mutts." Nac answered her even though it was not a question. 

She snarled at him. "What is your problem you flying rat. Got rabies or something?" 

"If I do I got it from you." He hissed at her. 

"Nac, cut it out. You are being childish." Boris said, but did not sound like he really cared what his fellow vampire did as long as it didn't include him. 

"Same thing goes for you to Hitch." Mylius didn't want to get in her way if she got in a fight with the vampires, but it would be a pain in the ass for even the staff to be at each other’s throats. "Can we really not get along for one day?" 

"Uh, if I thought we were going to be stuck in the kitchen with these three, I would of volunteered to be the drink bitch. Lucky Marcel... though he just wants to make sure his old puppy buddy Reiner is behaving properly. Makes me sick." Hitch made a gagging noise. 

Mylius sighed and got himself a glass of blood as well. "So you called your noble brats rejects?" He directed the question at Nac. 

"Yeah I did. They all have something about them that makes them perfect candidates to never come back to castle Sina again." 

"Nac, don't say things like that. Everyone has a right to be a bit different." Marlo scolded him. "It is a part of life." 

"Well whatever. Most people at Sina won’t miss the ones that get sent off to the den of wolves." Nac shrugged. 

"So what are their issues? Just so i'm prepared for what kind of noble bull shit you kind is sending to us." Mylius said after taking a drink. 

"Only if you tell us what is wrong with your six doggies." Nac put his glass down and crossed his arms. 

"What makes you think there is anything wrong with out nobility." Hitch huffed. 

"Well to be picked to be sent away from home, never to return again, there has to be something that makes them less desirable then their other siblings." Boris filled his glass again. 

"Well... we asked first, so you say one first. Then we go back and forth through the six of them." Hitch pulled herself up to sit on the counter top and crossed her legs. 

Marlo let out a sigh as he pulled out a few spare chairs from the closet. "Since none of you will let this drop, fine. Prince Jean, the one with the undercut blonde hair, he is a complete and udder douche-bag. He was nice when he was a little, but he got bitter after his mom was nearly killed by the SNK organization. He wouldn't let anyone else help her while she healed, but once she was back to full health he just became a jerk... even to her." 

"Wow... did not need the whole back story to that bat boy." Hitch chuckled. "Just saying he is the biggest jackass would have worked. Okay, my turn... Ymir, the girl tan with freckles, she is a lesbian. Two ladies don't make a litter. No litters, No descendants, no right to become the next alpha... she is also a jerk." 

"Lesbian werewolf? Nice." Nac has discovered a type of werewolf that might not sicken him. "Next we got Connie, the bald guy. He is dumb as a sack of bricks. He was born in Castle Sina 22 years ago and still gets lost when he goes in the halls alone. Also he likes to play pranks that most of the time is just water bucket above a door." 

"Classic." Mylius rolled his eyes. "Hmmm... Sasha, the other wolf girl, she is a glutton. She will eat anything you put in front of her and then ask for more. Once saw her eat a whole deer by herself and still wasn't full. We had to put heavy duty locks on all the cupboards in the kitchen to keep her out." 

"She might like Sina then. The chefs make too much food since most of our diet is blood." Marlo was looking at the positives. "I don't want to say anything mean about anyone... so... Armin, the little blonde guy, he volunteered to come unlike the others. He is nice, quiet, likes to read a lot. What he really wanted was a chance to get out of Sina for a while and meet werewolves just because he is curious what they are really like." 

"Boring." Hitch groaned. "Uh, so lame. I want good stuff. Tell another one to make up for it." 

"No, you said it yourself. We tell one, then you tell one." Marlo was going to follow the rules put down they agreed on even if he does not like this 'game'. 

"I'll tell you two after that." Hitch pouted. "it is better to tell Eren and Mikasa's story as one anyways." 

"That story is way too long Hitch." 

"Don't care Nac. I don't care. We got plenty of time to tell them." She said in a huff. 

“Save the long one for last and tell us about someone else right now.” Boris sounded annoyed. “Since we already told you one, it is your turn.” 

“Uh fine.” Hitch said in a huff. “You get a boring one as well. Marco, the boy with freckles, he volunteered as well. He has a weird thing about him where he wants to give up his life to protect the pack. I guarantee tomorrow he is going to volunteer as tribute as well just so one of the others doesn't have to leave home. The guy actually packed all of his personal belongings and brought them here with him.” 

“Really?” All three vampires asked. 

“Yep. You guys are lucky with that one though. Marco is a sweet guy. Very loyal to anyone he calls friend. Does not care about the struggles our kind have had in the past. He sees nothing about the future, which he thinks is full of peace and better times then even now.” Hitch voice had gotten softer like she was going to actually miss him. 

“…Hitch asked him out on a date once, but he she had to get permission from the alpha before she could date any one of his pups.” 

“UH! Mylius! You jerk! You didn’t have to tell them that!” Hitch threw her empty cup at him. She hopped down from the counter and stormed out of the room. 

Mylius waited until she was clear out of the way. “Marco is also still in the closet, but is totally gay. Hitch would kill anyone that tells her that though.” 

The door to the kitchen opened again as one of the vampire knights that are assigned to watch this place brought Hitch back in. "What did you boys do to her?" Petra said in a scolding mother tone. "What ever it is, cut it out. We can't let anyone move freely around where the princes and princesses are near. That is just to much of a security risk. Sure you all cleared the test, but that still means nothing. You all have to stay in here until after dinner so you can clean up. So please try to get along." She sent a look at her fellow vampires. 

"It wasn't us Petra. He was the one that sent her into a tizzy." Nac pointed at Mylius. 

"...oh..." Petra looked surprised. She thought is was some racism stuff happening since that has been going on between the Vampire Knights and the Werewolf Warriors in the break room all night as well. "Either way, ALL of you be nicer to each other." With that the female Knight went back out the door. 

The five in the room were no longer in much of a talking mood now. "...We can finish story time tomorrow." Hitch said as she sat back down, folding slightly into herself in a sad hunch. 

"That is alright with us." Marlo nodded. They then sat there in quiet, drinking the rest of the blood


	3. Monday Good Day

Back in the dining hall, dinner was coming to an end and Sasha has fallen in love with four of the vampires. Vampires do not eat much food since they mostly drink blood. With Bertholdt right across from her with Connie and Annie on both sides of him, as well as Krista to her right, not a single one of them could finish their plates. Since she was drooling while looking at their left overs, each one of them passed their plates over to her. Mikasa warned Annie that feeding her was a bad idea, but the annoyed blonde didn't care. It was not like she was going to finish it. 

Once the plates were cleared, even of the vegetables, Levi stood up. "Alright you shitty brats, time to go to your rooms." 

"Seriously? There is still two hours before dawn. If we go to bed now the sun will still be up when we wake." Jean raised a brow as if Levi was talking nonsense. 

“I never said you had to go to bed. Do you need to take a shit in order to listen?” Levi smacked Jean on the back of the head. "I said go to your rooms. I don't care if you sleep in there as long as you don't fall asleep anywhere else." 

Shadis got up from his seat. "The boys will come with us. Girls, a female warrior and a female knight will be in to take you to your rooms in just a moment. Now move it maggots." 

Mikasa sent a killer glare at the old wolf as Eren got up to follow him. 

"Mikasa it is alright. You should've known that use guys would have a separate hall from the girls. No different than at home... and do not sneak out of your room to find mine. With so much security, you take one step out and they will know it." 

"He's right, we will know it." Levi said as he passed them by. 

Mikasa glared daggers at the back of Levi's head. She does not like this man one bit. _How is a shrimp supposed to protect Eren properly? I could do a better job than he could. With him in charge, only bad things could happen to him. He is going to get Eren killed or kidnapped._

As the guys filed out of the hall, Reiner looked over to the servant with the pitcher of blood and gave him a nod, showing he is alright. His old friend has always been worried about his wellbeing. The big guy doesn't understand why, but it is just how his loved ones are around him.

**The Boys**

Levi led the way this time with Keith in the back of the group. As they walked the stone halls that had scarce decorations, the boys were not as quiet as they were before. 

"Um, Eren?" 

"Huh?" Eren looked at the blonde vampire. 

"I just wanted to apologize for Jean. He isn't just a racist jerk." 

"Yeah, he is an asshole to every person he comes across. Racism is just the easiest way to be a jerk to you guys." Connie walked with his arms behind his head. 

"Shut the hell you. Armin there is no need to apologize for me. I did nothing but speak my mind. Connie... you're an asshole." 

"See, told ya, Jean the jerk." Connie laughed. 

"Fuck you!" 

"Ew, incest Jean? Really? That's nasty." 

"You know what I meant you bald little bitch!" 

"I see what you mean. It doesn't change the fact he still needs his ass kicked." Eren glared at the vampire who glared right back at him. 

"You want to fight dog boy?" Jean bared his fangs. 

"Bring it horse face." 

Reiner leaned in a bit to the tallest boy. "Is Jean always like that?" 

Bertholdt nodded his head. "Is Eren?" 

"More or less. Mikasa usually stops him from doing too many stupid things. He is an arrogant go getter." 

"Sounds like they have a lot in common." 

"Ha, that is hard to believe, but I guess you are right." Bertholdt and Reiner both smile at each other. At the same time Levi turned around, grabbing Eren by the ear and Keith took hold of Jean's, separating the two of them. 

**The Girls**

A moment after the boys left, two women came into the dining hall. "Hello ladies. I'm Petra."

"And my name is Nanaba. We will be escorting you to your rooms for the week."

"Of wow, Nanaba is going to watch over us?" Sasha was excited from this new information. "Yay. That is so awesome."

"Why is the strongest female warrior babysitting us?" Mikasa is still mad at being separated from Eren, but this is unexpected.

"Well, it was originally planned that I would guard all of you during the day, but Mike thought I might puppy our little man, so gave the spot to Keith instead."

"So no letting Reiner know his dear mommy is near?" Ymir got up with a stretch.

Nanaba nodded yes. "That would be best. My big puppy would lose focus and sniff around looking for me."

"The bigger they are, the louder they cry for mommy." Annie said in a dark, depressing way that left the room quiet for a moment. 

That was until Ymir started laughing. "That is so true girl. So true."

"Okay, let's calm down and get going." Petra motioned to the door. The girls followed her out the door, leaving Nanaba to bring up the end. As she was leaving, she did a similar thing her son did. She gave Marcel a smile. "Thank you for watching over him at dinner. Not many know how to handle him when he..." She sighed still having a hard time saying it after all these years.

"I know... I'll protect Reiner no matter what. Even if it kills me." Marcel smiled back at his best friend’s mother. She gave a nod and another thanks before leaving the room to protect the girls on the way to their rooms.


	4. Tuesday

"Sir, I have news on the recent large order of pig's blood made three days ago." Anka stood at attention in front of the desk of the Head of the SNK organization. 

The old man tipped his head back taking a long drink from his flask. Once it ran dry, Dot Pixis smacked his lips. "That was one of the better drinks I've had in ages." 

"Sir, please stop drinking so much. It makes it difficult for all of us to do our jobs." The young human woman sighed at the chief's inappropriate behavior. 

"Yes, yes, I know. That is part of the reason why I will be retiring soon. In truth you should be telling this information to Erwin." The old human chuckled at himself. 

Anka looked disappointed. "Sir, Erwin is brave, strong, and brilliant, but he is also willing to sacrifice lives to destroy the beasts. He will never be as good a chief as you are." 

A loud laugh filled the chief's office. "You have a point there my dear. But there is no one else is better fit for those very reasons. With Erwin in charge, we can finally show the world that vampires and werewolves actually exist alongside us pathetic humans. That things that go bump in the night are not just our imagination. Once everyone knows this as a fact, we as a species can make real preparations in case they decide to attack us like they did our ancestors." 

"...Sir?" Anka was not standing at attention any more. Being reminded of their mission filled her with sadness and at the same time hope. 

"Yes Anka?" 

"Can I tell you the information now?" 

Pixis chuckled again. "Ah, sorry. We got distracted there didn't we? Go ahead." 

"Yes sir. The order placed three days ago for a large quantity of pig's blood. The record shows that the buyer said they were having a family and friend week long party and needed it to make more than enough of their family recipe for blood pudding. The post office where it was delivered is in a small town that has been around for hundreds of years, if not longer. A horse drawn carriage was there to receive the blood. The driver took off into the forest heading down a path that no one has ever seen anyone else use before. The end of the path is a castle thought to be used by vampires thousands of years ago. The only thing that does not point to vampire activities is the transaction happened during the day and the carriage driver was not covering up from the Sun." 

"Hm... Is that so?" Pixis sat back in his seat think over this information. "If it is vampires, they are doing a good job of making it obvious and hard to point out at the same time. The story could be true, but we need to be absolutely positive. Have a team of scouts head out to the castle's location. They are not to engage no matter what, only observe the situation and report back their findings. The 'party' is supposed to be a week long, and if the party started the day after the delivery date, we have until saturday to make a final move." 

"Yes sir, I will inform the scouts of their new mission." Anka saluted with her arm over her heart. 

"And tell them to take a few trainings with them as well." Pixis had an idea. 

"What? But sir... this is the most dangerous possible vampire gathering we have seen in generations. Rookie's out in the field could get them all killed." 

Pixis put up his hand to stop her. "They need to learn somehow. Sending them with the scouts is a better idea than sending them out in an actual attack." 

"...yes... sir." Anka let her salute down and left the room to inform the head of the scouts, Erwin Smith, that they had a dangerous mission and had to take greenhorns with them.


	5. Tuesday Evening

Being stuck in a room all day with only the things he had packed, which was just a week's worth of clothes, was torture for Connie. Not being able to leave the room wasn't something he was told about in advance either. The plan was to play games on his cell phone, but this old castle didn't have any place for him to plug it in for charging. It currently lies on the bedside table turned off. Best to save the power in-case of an emergency or something. _I bet Armin brought along a few dozen books with him. He is only two doors down and I can't even go ask him if I can borrow one. No wonder they said vampires in the ancient days were smarter than now. The only thing they had to do in the daytime was sleep and read. This sucks spoiled blood._ Connie thought to himself as he just laid sprawled on the king sized four poster bed.

"Alright maggot!" Shadis yelled from the hallway right outside Connie's door. "Get dressed and move your asses. If you are not up by now on your own, I am going to drag you out of bed still in your pajamas to the meeting!"

Connie groaned as he rolled at of bed. "At least I can leave this room now." He quickly changed into a clean shirt and put on yesterday's pants. It was still clean enough in his opinion. When he opened the door however, Keith glared at him.

"Wolves have a lot stronger sense of smell then your species shrimp. Get back in there and put on some god damn clean underwear and pants!"

Connie face turned bright red in embarrassed. Some old wolf could smell his dirty boxers. He groaned as he went back into the room to get all clean clothes on. When he came back out again, the rest of the guys were waiting on him.

Most of the guys did not feel like talking, totally not 'morning' people. Reiner is the exception to this. "Evening Connie. Sleep well?" He said to the last to join them, just like he did to the others. The same response he got from them he got from the little vampire as well. A grunt.

A few staircases down and a couple of corridors later, the guys were reunited with the girls in the same sitting room as the night before. Krista sat where she did the night before, but Ymir sat sprawled out on the rest of that couch. Annie and Mikasa sat at the game table together, both concentrating hard on the chess pieces before them. Sasha sat on the other side of the coffee table with a big plate of bacon in front of her. She got it off the trolley that sat next to the white board. Connie picked up the plate of sausage that was on the trolley as well and sat down on the floor at the low table right next to Sasha. The wolf girl looked at him with a glare for a moment, but it turned to smile as he pushed the sausage closer to her.

Jean filled a glass up of blood from the pitcher on the trolley. As he took the first drink he looked at the white board. "Hm?" The night before the board was completely blank, now though there is a line drawn down the middle with Sina and Rose written at the top of each half.

"Ymir wrote that." Krista noticed her half-brothers questioning stare.

"Yeah, but this cleaver girl came up with the idea on how to do this stupid crap." Ymir sat up, reached over, and pulled the tiny blonde into a headlock like hug.

"So how?" Jean asked as he sat down in the same plush chair by the door as he did before. 

"I'll tell everyone once we all get what we want and take a seat."

Reiner and Marco took a seat on the couch. Eren and Armin went to the love seat, while Bertholdt sat in the lone chair by the tinted window. Levi and Keith took up their post of standing by the door again.

Krista waited a moment for the boys to settle down and for the two playing chess to look up... okay, for Annie to look up since Mikasa has been scanning Eren since the moment he came in for any signs of anything. With everyone’s attention, Krista got up, went to the trolley, and grabbed paper and pens from the bottom shelf. 

"Dame Petra got these for us. We each get a pen and paper, then write down where we all think everyone of should go that would satisfy the treaty as well. If someone is agreed on by everyone else to the same castle, then that is where that person will go. Though if someone puts their own name down to go, then they go. Everyone get it?" Krista paused for questions.

"So it takes 11 votes to force someone to go, or they volunteer to be uprooted." Connie asked with a mouth full of sausage. "What if neither of those happens?"

"Well, that is just for tonight. Our final decision is not till Sunday when we have to leave."

"You are leaving first thing Monday evening." Levi corrected the tiniest blonde. "You have until you get to the train station to decide who gets a ticket to which town that will lead you to Castle Sina or Castle Rose. Sooner than that moment would be better so the servants can get the right luggage to the right place."

"Oh... well sometime on Monday we have to be our final decision. Right now it is only Tuesday, so we don't have to be to forceful in a decision. As we get closer to the deadline, we will need to lower the number of votes needed. I think by one a day so tomorrow is 10, Thursday 9, Friday 8, Saturday 7, and on Sunday it would be 6 votes... 50%."

"Ah, right. I get it." Connie nodded even though he did not like this plan. 

"We are going need some time to think about our votes. Does an hour sound alright for the first round of voting?" Krista asked the group.

"Hold on just a moment." All eyes turned on Armin. "We all barely know each other. None of us can make a real vote about half of us here. Before going with your idea, let's go around the room and say something about ourselves like why we don't want to be voted away from home, or if we don't mind. Present our case before the jury."

"Good point. Let’s do that first, and then we can do the voting. Let's go around the room." Krista sat back down on the couch with the paper and pens next to her.

"I'll go first if that's the case. Reiner Braun-Zacharius. I am 22 years old. My mother is said to be the strongest female werewolf in the world. This puts me as a perfect candidate to be the next alpha, but only if I can return to castle Rose. Being sent to Sina would destroy that chance and change the possible future of my species." He waited a moment before looking to Marco next to him.

"Ah, well... I'm Marco Bodt-Zacharius... I'm 20 years old and... I... I volunteer as tribute."

"Seriously Marco?" Eren piped up. "You actually WANT to go live among the bats? Sure most of them are acting civil right now, but back there they are probably bigger assholes than horse-face. You want to deal with that for the rest of your long life?"

"Hey... Jean is the biggest asshole from Sina. No one there is worse than him. Guy is even mean to his own mother."

"Fuck off Connie!"

"Did that earlier, thank you very much."

"...Nasty little fucker. Is that why the old dog told you to put on clean panties?" Jean groaned.

"Shut up about that. Geez."

Reiner only sighed as he got up and wrote Marco's name under Sina on the white board. "One down." The big guy took his seat once more. "Next?"

"Armin Arlert-Dok. I'm 19 years old and I like to read. When I get older I wish to travel the world, seeing the places that history happened. Maybe even sail the seven seas and climb Mount Everest. Science is advancing so quickly, that someday even the moon and mars isn't out of the question. Traveling would be nearly impossible though if I am used as a peace offering... I don't mind if that happens though. Peace among our species is more important then what I want."

The room was quiet for what seemed like an hour, but wasn't even a minute before Eren spoke up. "That is a beautiful dream Armin. Even if you do wind up at castle Rose, the three of us that go back home with you will make sure you can travel with us to all of those places. Hell, I want to do all of those things to. Everyone has a right to see the world and to truly live."

"Thank you Eren." Armin smiled.

"No problem... well I'm supposed to go next. Eren Jeager-Zacharius. 19 years old. I want to be the strongest werewolf there's ever been. I train all the time. This is so no one can ever take away the things I care about... mainly my freedom, my friends, and my family. Being sent to a vampire castle as a sacrifice will take away my freedom... I will fight to keep it."

"Did you just threaten all of us?" Jean snapped at the other.

"So what if I did?" Eren rose from the love seat.

"If you think this treaty shit is a big joke go ahead and say it. Then we would actually have something in common." The vampire got out of his chair as well. 

"You want a war; I'll give you a war." The werewolf snarled at the taller boy.

"Hey. Both of you shit stains better cut it out. This is the same thing you pulled yesterday. If you didn't learn to behave then, I'll just have to beat you properly this time around." Levi cracked his neck ready to beat the arguing boys bloody if need be.

Eren and Jean both stood there glaring at each other, but this time around neither was willing to throw the first punch. 

"Eren." The stern voice of Mikasa flowed across the room. It was meant for the werewolf to back down, but it only infuriated the vampire boy instead. Everything seemed to slow down. Jean's knuckles cracked as he balled up his fist and brought it back to slug the other across the face. Eren, upon hearing the cracking sound did the same thing. Mikasa bolted out of her seat, knocking the table and all the chess pieces over on Annie, and headed right for Jean. Levi pushed off the wall to give him an extra speed boost to get to the boys first. In an instant things went from slow motion to too fast to follow what just happened. Jean was lying in a heap on the tossed backwards chair, Eren was upside down in the love seat, and Mikasa was thrown back, landing on top of Sasha and Connie who just happened to be in a bad spot in the middle of the room.

"Fix yourselves and don't dare move from your seats again." Levi wiped his hands off on a handkerchief as he went back to his spot. Mikasa glared daggers at the Knight as she got off of Sasha and Connie. She didn't move after that until both Eren and Jean were sitting the right way up. Annie looked pissed off as she went back to her seat by the table that now lay on the floor.

The room was quiet again for several minutes until Krista said in a near whisper, almost afraid someone would snap again. "Shell we continue?" Her question was meet with a few more moments of quiet. 

"Geez Jean. Fine I'll go." Connie rolled his eyes. "Connie Springer-Dok. I'm 22 years old and I am quite honestly, scared. There is no other way to put it. I am a small guy that no matter how hard I try; I can't get any bigger than this. I stop growing when I was 14, in height, weight, and muscles. Tiny me having to live in a castle full of the strongest werewolves in the world... the idea scares me."

Reiner blinked hearing the bald guy’s reason for not wanting to volunteer. "Well... at least you’re honest about it. I'm pretty sure we are all scared of the possible future."

"...Thank you." Connie folded his arms over his lap as he took a calming breath.

Sasha patted Connie on the shoulder before she started he pathetic turn. "Sasha Braus-Zacharius. 21 years old. I scared that if I go to Sina, I won’t be allowed to hunt ever again. I love hunting wild game and making a great meal out of its meaty goodness. What also scares me is what kinds of foods are served at Sina. I eat more than the average werewolf even though I am below average size for one. Vampires mostly drink blood and eat little food, and I really don't want to go hungry."

Now eyes went to the strangest one of the twelve, the vampire from the werewolf pack. "Mikasa Jeager-Zacharius-Ackerman, 19 years old. Eren saved me from SNK 10 years ago and the welcomed me into his home as family. I will do anything to protect Eren. To do that, I need to stay by his side. I do not care if I return to Castle Rose or go to Sina as long as I am with Eren. Anyone that tries to take him away from me will face my wrath."

The room once more grew quiet. _How in the world did some werepuppy save a youngling from SNK?_ Is what all of the children of Nile thought.

"...Well that is a bit creepy." Annie is still mad about the table and chess pieces being tossed pretty much at her earlier. "Annie Leonheart-Dok. Age 20. My goal is to beat Levi in an official match and take his title as strongest vampire. I can't beat him if I can't get to him to even set a challenge."

Next should of been the tallest, but he remained quiet. Annie seemed to always have a glare, but the glare she sent Bertholdt was a lot softer then how she has been glaring at everyone else. This encouraged the big guy to finally say something. "Hi... Uh... Well I'm Bertholdt Hoover-Dok and I am 23. I don't have any goals, and I'm not all that scared of going to Rose. Sina never really felt like home to me. If I had to pick a life goal, it would be to find a place I fit in. I doubt that would be a castle mostly inhabited by a whole other species."

"Who knows, put on a few inches of muscles and you could actually blend in with our kin." Ymir shrugged. "Well, I'm Ymir Bodt-Zacharius. I've been around for over 25 years. Me and Marco are full on siblings if you couldn't figure that out on your own. I'm not as noble as him though. I don't want to be cooped up by a bunch a suckers. I like to live for myself, do what I please. Don't care who doesn't like it either. I'm not going to sit like a trained dog because of some stupid agreement our great great whatever great grandparents made."

Krista smiled at all those in the room. "Well, I'm Krista Historia Reiss-Lenz-Dok. I am only 18 and I plan to become the next ruler of the vampires. I might be small and weak, but I have heart, and I will lead the next generation to a better life. That is why I do not wish to go to Castle Rose."

"You got a big goal in front of you tiny goddess. Good luck." Ymir was not expecting that to come from Krista. Sure she only knew her for a day, by she did not seem the political leader type to her. More like a support person, like a doctor, not this. 

"Best for last huh?" Jean smirked now that it is his turn. "Jean Kirstein-Dok. 21 years young. I like to speak my mind, and I don't care who it is either. It could be that damn mutt." He gestured over at Eren. "Or even to Vampires shortest Knight." This time he pointed at Levi against the wall. "I like my life at Sina just the way it is. I don't want to be sent to a place where my big mouth habit will probably get me seriously hurt if not killed. Do any of you really want your pack to have to live with me?"

"No."

"Seriously Annie? That was a rhetorical question for the werewolves, not you." Jean doesn't dare start a fist fight with the likes of her. He has seen her take down a few of the younger Knights on her own.

"The answer is still no. None of us would wish the plague that is you on their family. Only one that is probably willing to try is Marco who already volunteered to be the sacrificial pawn."

"...You are a cold cold bitch, you know that right?" Jean said not in a mean way, just in a fact kind of way.

Krista got up holding the stack of papers up before anything new could start. "Let's try this voting thing now. Two hours to put some very serious thought into our decisions. Please try not discussing it out loud so there will be no more arguing. We can have a civil debate on our choices after we look through them." She advised everyone as she passed out the pens and paper.


	6. Tuesday Night Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part one of the voting. Doing everyone's thoughts turned out to be really long and taking me a while to write. I don't like having really long chapters, so here are the top six. Next chapter will be the other six.

The twelve young royals had spread out around the sitting room apart from each other in order to think this over on their own. Armin moved from the love seat to behind the white board. Mikasa got up to take his seat. Eren told her to let him think in quiet before moving to sit on the floor in front of the bathroom door. Connie and Sasha scooted away from each other to the opposite ends of the coffee table. After that only the sound of paper shuffling and pen scratches could be heard.

Mikasa's votes

Mikasa was disappointed with how distant Eren was being with her during this diplomatic gathering so far. She wanted to know what he wanted to do. What happened to all the others was not something she cared about. All that matters is her staying by his side. To do that though, she must cast a vote for each person here. _That Jean guy keeps picking fights with Eren. He isn't all that strong, so he wouldn't ever be able to truly hurt him, but I don't want to give him that chance. The vampires might not except me as one of the three even if I volunteer._ Mikasa wrote down her name and Eren's on the half of the paper that had Rose on top, and put down Jean's name under Sina as well as Marco's, just to keep track of everyone.  
_That leave's Reiner, Sasha, and Ymir. Only one can go back home. Reiner doesn't have a chance of becoming Alpha like he thinks. Not with his condition. He need to be constantly watched in-case he has an episode and loses himself completely to the wolf again. If he does that at Sina, the vampires might think he is attacking them, put him down, and accuse us of sending them an assassin. Sasha would just eat everything in their kitchens and Ymir... she wouldn't be worse than Jean._ She added Reiner's name under Eren's, then added Sasha and Ymir to the other side. It is at this point that Eren interrupts the silence asking Bertholdt to spell his name.  
_What to do about the vampires? Bertholdt does look like he can take care of himself among werewolves, and he has no attachments to Sina. Armin has dreams of traveling, but said he wouldn't mind going to Rose. Krista has ambition's to become queen, but I don't know if she has what it takes to reach that goal. Connie is a tiny thing and is scared... but I feel like he would be alright at Rose. He got on Sasha's good side quickly after all. Annie... she is a fighter. A goal of being claimed the strongest vampire in the world... Rose is full of those that constantly train and encourage everyone else to do the same. Perhaps living with werewolves will actually help her reach that goal. No werewolf would tell her no if she wanted an official challenge of strength. Hell they would love it if the strongest vampire was a member of their castle._ She added Annie, Bertholdt, and Armin to the Castle Rose list and put the last two under Sina.

http://i802.photobucket.com/albums/yy301/WyckedDork/1%20Home%20in%20the%20Moonlight/Mikasaschoice_zps2wyqqcti.png

Reiner's votes

The big blonde looked around the room at all of them for a moment. _Marco volunteered for Sina. Good for him. If I did not want to be Alpha I would do the same. But I will become Alpha, nothing will get in my way. As an Alpha I will have to make hard decisions... starting right now. What other two of my siblings will I probably never see again? Eren would throw a fit if he is chosen. Mikasa would fight to the death if we try to take Eren from her. I don't want to let auntie Ilsa to lose two of her kids to this treaty. So Ymir would go home, leaving one spot left... the only one that could fill it is Sasha then._ Reiner wrote down his, Ymir, and Sasha's name on his Rose half of the paper, and Marco, Eren, and Mikasa on the other half. He chewed on the end of the pen as he thought about the vampires around him. It is at this point that Eren interrupts the silence asking Bertholdt to spell his name.  
_I don't know them all that well even with that little chat around the room. Krista has a similar goal as I do. Not sending her back home for the chance would be horrible. I would hate to have my chance taken away from me. Jean is an ass, but I think a few rounds in the training grounds would help sort out that problem. He looks more capable of defending himself then most of the others. Bertholdt looks the most capable of it though. Annie wants to be the strongest, but she does not look like she can do it. Connie even admitted to being weak and scared. Takes a man to admit his faults, but those faults could get him hurt at Rose. Armin, a little reader. Being smart is a good thing, but being strong is more important when it comes to living in a den or wolves. He did say he would go though._ Reiner made his decisions and wrote them all down.

http://i802.photobucket.com/albums/yy301/WyckedDork/1%20Home%20in%20the%20Moonlight/reinerschoice_zps1j17p2ih.png

Bertholdt's vote

He wrote down Marco and his own name under Sina right off the get. After that he paused to think things over. _Connie is scared, but he is stronger and smarter than anyone gives him credit for. Annie is very skilled in the ways of hand to hand combat, but is also one of the few people that don’t shrink back when they realize I am standing over them. It is kind of nice even if she is not much for conversation. Armin reads even more then I do. He always has a good book to recommend when I'm looking for another, and will never spoil the endings. Krista looks sweet and kind, but I have seen it deep in her eyes. There is darkness deep in that girl’s soul. Who knows what kind of queen she would be if given the chance. Jean... Jean is all bark and little bite. Actually him getting in a fist fight with Eren twice now is not like him. Before both times he looked at Mikasa before throwing a punch. Guess he has a crush on her. Father and the elders would be livid if one of the puppies of Mike was not a puppy at all. She already stated she does not want to leave Eren's side either. Reiner... he seemed to care enough to ask my name yesterday. Most people try to avoid being around me. That was nice of him. Ymir doesn't seem so bad, but if her brother already volunteered, I don't want her mother to suffer twice as much. That leaves Sasha the devourer. We always have left overs, so she might actually like Sina. We do eat meat's as well, just prefer blood over solids._ Bertholdt was done with his decision in just about an hour. Another 10 minutes later he and everyone else in the room seemed to jump when Eren asked him how to spell his name.

http://i802.photobucket.com/albums/yy301/WyckedDork/1%20Home%20in%20the%20Moonlight/bertholdtschoice_zpsclvy6gl9.png

Annie's vote

Annie looked around the room at the others. _I couldn't care less about any of them. They can all go die in a ditch and have their eyes peeked out by crows. If they think peace can be kept like this in our modern world, they are idiots. The ones that don't see the war coming would be better off dead in said ditch now and save those of us who are prepared the trouble of killing them. All I want is to go home and continue getting better before shit hits the fan. I will beat Levi and be the one all vampire's look up to and fear. They will fear me, even if I am a weak little girl, for they will see even someone weak is stronger than anyone of them. That is when the war can begin again. This stupid treaty has to be kept up until I can get to that point. If it starts before I am able to defeat Levi, then I could be taken out by any number of their higher up warriors._ Annie stared hard at the paper in her hands.  
_Whoever is in the other's castle will be killed the moment the war begins. So which of my half sibling am I sending to their executions, and which wolf is coming to their own as well? Marco actually volunteered. For the sake of peace. What a load of bull shit. Armin is intelligent, good with strategies and maps. I never once been able to beat him in a game of chess. The war will need him. Bertholdt is strong and can take down a werewolf on his own if need be. Connie is quick and agile, good at ambushes and leading the enemy into traps. Jean is an ass most of the time, but he is good at reading situations and not too bad at fighting. He could lead a squad in battle. Krista, is caring and her goals for being queen and making the future more peaceful, all that will be wasted. Vampires cannot hold back their hate for the wolves forever, and neither can they for us. We need someone strong to lead us to victory. So she is out for sure. I guess I will have to sacrifice Bertholdt and Connie as well given my options._  
Annie wrote down her choice of what to do with her half siblings. It is at this point that Eren interrupts the silence asking Bertholdt to spell his name.  
_What to do with the werewolves? Mikasa has shown just how fierce she can be when it comes to protecting Eren. Eren is willing the put up a fight at the drop of a dime. If he caused problems at Sina, both of them would be put down and possibly start the war before I am ready. Marco seems sweet. Uh. He would probably beg if he thought it would prevent the war. I would have much rather he didn't volunteer. Then I could also take the big guy. He would be a strong enemy that I would rather eliminate at the start of war. I could also pick the two females. Sasha would not be there to hunt for them and less possible litters for the wolves as well. So many possible choices and the last one I would pick is already locked in. Damn it._ She let out a sigh through her nose.  
_This is not even necessarily what will happen. We all got to vote on it. By the last day it will only take 6 to agree for a decision to be made. I might still wind up in a house of wolves. Either way, I still got to fill this paper out to even have a chance for a future._ As time clicked by Annie made her picks.

http://i802.photobucket.com/albums/yy301/WyckedDork/1%20Home%20in%20the%20Moonlight/annieschoice_zpsfrccgw5n.png

Eren's vote

 _There is no way in hell I am going to become the caged pet of the vampires! War can start before I would let that happen!_ Eren looked up noticing a few of the others looking around the room as well. _Guess they are already thinking things over._ He looked back down at his paper he laid on the floor. _Figuring this out doesn't sound too hard. Mmmaaarrrcooo._ He sounded out the others names in his head as he wrote it under Sina as well as his own under Rose and _Mmiiikaaassaaaa._ there as well. _There 3 out of 12 done. That wasn't hard at all. Who next? Oh, Horse-face. I don't want to ever see him again after this week is over. Jeeeaaann. Hmmm, Both Krista and Reiner said their goal is to become the next ruler of their species. Goals like that shouldn't be destroyed so easily. Rrrreeeeinnnerrr. Krrrrriiissstaaa. Uuuummmm, Annie. Her goal is to beat Levi and take his title for herself. That's a pretty cool goal to have. Aaaannnnnnnieeee. So far I got Marco, Jean, Krista, and Annie going to Sina... oh... that would be all three vampires that get to go home. I haven't even though about the other three before writing this in pen. Fuck. Okay, think clearly this time. The other three are Bertholdt, Connie and Armin. Armin wants to see the world... and I promised him if he comes to Rose I would help him do it still. I plan to keep that promise. He seems like an alright guy for a vampire after all. Bertholdt said he didn't have any real connection to Sina, so Rose would be alright. Connie... all he said was he was scared. It is not that scary. Sure he is small for his age, but there are kids his size and none of them get accidentally hurt just because they are still little. He will be fine in the end. So it all works out anyways. Aarrrmmiiinnn, Berr...berrt..._

"...Bertholdt?" Everyone in the room seemed to up at the sudden voice.

"Y-yes?"

"How do you spell your name?"

"B e r t h o l d t..."

Eren wrote it in the list for Rose as he spelled it. "Thanks." _and Coonnnniiiie. Guess that also leaves Ymmmmirrr and Sssaaashhaaa for Sina. There all done._

http://i802.photobucket.com/albums/yy301/WyckedDork/1%20Home%20in%20the%20Moonlight/erenschoice_zpsk4oxg8nq.png

Jean's vote

_First is me... Marco volunteered. Never want to see Eren's damn face again. I want to see Mikasa's face every day for the rest of my life. Connie is an ass. Armin is decent. So is Krista. Annie is pure evil. She doesn't say much, but I can see it in her eyes. Ymir has a bitch vibe to her. Bertholdt is a black mark on the blood line. So Reiner or Sasha is left. Girl that worries over hunting and food or guy that wants to be the next alpha... food girl. That took like ten minutes. Why did Kirsta say two whole hours? Now I'm going to be bored. Well... I could always draw. There is room on this paper for some doodles._

http://i802.photobucket.com/albums/yy301/WyckedDork/1%20Home%20in%20the%20Moonlight/jeanschoice_zpsuvmcktqw.png (before doodles)


	7. Tuesday Night Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The 2nd half of the choices is finally done.

Marco's vote

 _Oh dear moon. Why do I have to vote on everyone's future? It was so much easier just deciding for myself that I would go. Who to force to go and stay... the only win to this is a decision that would up keep the peace. I don't think I can do this. How am I supposed to come up with a full list in just two hours? I got to calm down. Deep breaths. Panicking like this will only make it harder. Use logic._ Marco took slow deep breaths to calm himself down. Once he got to a normal level, the freckled boy looked around the room. Everyone seemed to be in deep concentration except one. From the looks of it, Jean was over there drawing instead of writing. _Is... is he already done? How? I hope he just didn't write down his name to go home and nothing else._ Marco let out a soft sigh out his nose. _He knows what he wants, and is not afraid to say it out loud. I see how many would find that rude, irritating, and just plain being a jerk, but it is actually a nice trait if you ask me. Is that the sun he just drew? Wait no, that's a leaf. Must be a sun flower. It's kind of cute. I wouldn't be able to draw that good with pen in a hundred years, and he is just doodling it like it is nothing... Oh! I need to be making the list. Mikasa would kill anyone that tried to separate her from Eren and Eren said he would put up a fight if picked to go to Sina. I really don't want that to happen. It also seems Jean is willing to fight whenever he is near Eren. Making them live together seems like a bad sitcom._ Marco looked up at Jean still doodling before scanning the rest of the room. He did catch Ymir look at him with a 'really?' look on her face. She looked a Jean then back at Marco. _What? Was I staring at him to much? Just wanted to see what he was drawing._ Marco tried to convince himself that as his cheeks gained a pink tint to them. _Mom has been bugging Ymir about finding a nice warrior to be mates with... maybe going to the vampire castle will free her of that pointless nagging. I'll put her as a maybe until I figure out the rest._ It is at this point that Eren interrupts the silence asking Bertholdt to spell his name.  
_That is good to know. I wouldn't have known either. I'll get back to him in a little bit though. Okay, Reiner... Reiner has such a terrible condition that I kind of don't want the vampires to suffer having him. As long as Sasha is allowed to hunt and can over eat, she is happy wherever she goes. Oh, that would leave sister with Sina. It would be nice to have her around with me. She acts tough and selfish, but she is slightly willing to do good things for those she cares about. Back to Bertholdt... Well he did say he was willing to leave Sina in a way. Armin also said he would if he had to. Krista, Connie, and Annie. None of them want to leave home, but one of them has to. The girls have goals of greatness and Connie is very scared. I can smell the scent of fear coming off of him like a rabbit in a trap. The men showing me how to hunt when I was little got so mad when I let that bunny free. Queen Krista... that has a nice ring to it. She also seems really nice to. If I got to live at Sina for the rest of my life, a nice queen would be nice. Annie, the strongest of the vampires, scary. She is small, but I can see it in the way she moves. There is fighting skills in that tiny body of hers. Werewolves are believed to be better than vampires at hand to hand combat. If she could learn to fight at Rose, she might reach that level of strongest in no time. I think I managed to make up my mind._ Marco tried to keep a smile as he wrote down all of their names. As he looked it over he realized he didn't put down his own name, quickly he added it in. Once done he looked up and realized everyone else was already done and it has reached the two hour mark.

http://i802.photobucket.com/albums/yy301/WyckedDork/1%20Home%20in%20the%20Moonlight/marcoschoice_zpsj1rmcgdp.png

Connie's vote

 _Why are all of them so scary? Every time Jean opens his mouth Eren goes on the attack. When Levi steps in, Mikasa can sense the real danger that Jean doesn't put off and goes after the Knight. I feel like Ymir would rip my throat out if I tried to talk to her even though she seems chatty with Krista. Though Krista is like a little angel. Who wouldn't like chatting with her? Reiner looks like a body builder, though he does seem friendly enough. Marco seems like a nice guy as well, seeing as he is willingly to go for peace unlike the rest of us. I am such a coward. And Sasha... I bet if I got to close while she is eating I would lose a hand. Other than that she seems all right. I guess I wouldn't mind living with Reiner, Marco, and Sasha out of the six anyways._ It is at this point that Eren interrupts the silence asking Bertholdt to spell his name.  
_Bertholdt does have a hard name to spell. Difficult names, what else would you expect from a witch for a mother? Everyone always seems to avoid him at home, even the ones that don't know his mother wasn't a vampire. His height scares a lot of them. Well so many of us are in the lower 5 foot range. Vampires, not a particularly tall bunch are we. He might be better accepted among the wolves... wow, that just makes it sound like we are all dicks. It might just be true though. Jean is still the biggest dick of all. Always making fun of me for shaving my head. I wouldn't mind getting rid of him. Krista the angel, she can stay home with me as well. So... who am I missing? Got all the werewolves. Me, Krista, Bertholdt, Jean... oh Armin and Annie, that's who. Annie tends to stay to herself, but is really scary when I say something to her. Where she learned to flip people like that, I want to know. Armin is so much smarter than me. His brain is like what people think all vampires are. Maybe I should stop rotting my brain out with video games. Well, he said something about he would go if he had to go. Good enough for me._

http://i802.photobucket.com/albums/yy301/WyckedDork/1%20Home%20in%20the%20Moonlight/connieschoice_zps8kkcmsws.png

Sasha's vote

 _Mmmmmmeeeeeat._ Sasha felt satisfied once all the bacon and sausage was eaten. _Okay, now I got some work to do. I wonder if we all make a decision quick enough that I could go out hunting? That would be great. Fresh meat for me. Alright speed run. Marco goes to Sina. I go home._ Sasha paused now just staring at the paper. _So this is why Krista said two hours. Guess it really isn't going to be a speed run._ She looked up across the coffee table at Connie. _He seems pretty cool for a vampire. Yesterday he gave me his leftovers and today brought over the other plate of meat to share with me. Connie might be a bit scrawny, but with more protein in his diet and the training available at Rose, that could change easily. He would get over the fear sooner or later... I hope._ Sasha added him to the Rose list. She then looked past the bald guy at Eren by the bathroom and Mikasa alone on the loveseat. _I wouldn't dare think of separating Mikasa from Eren. She would kill me. With Marco going to Sina and I want to stay home, that means it is Reiner and Ymir vs Mikasa and Eren. Gah! If I send Reiner and Ymir away then he will never achieve his goal of becoming alpha, and Ms. Bodt will lose two of her pups to the treaty. If I send Eren and Mikasa, he will lash out and she would wind up killing anyone that tries to stop him, possibly starting a war. Killing dreams and hurting a mother even more or war... this is a horrible choice we are being forced to do. I know what one has to be done, but it is still horrible._ Sasha wrote down her choices before looking back up, this time to the other side of the room. There she looked at Jean, moving his pen fluidly across the paper like he didn't have a care in the world. _How? How can he be so calm? What kind of monster is he really? He smells like a vampire, but isn't acting like the others. They smell as stressed as me. Well, whatever Jean really is, I don't want it near my den._ She wrote his name under Sina before looking at Ymir and Krista on the couch. _Ymir really seems to be getting along with Krista, and vis versa. They might actually be best friends through all of this. Ymir never did get along with anyone else, so I don't want to not only tell her to leave her home, but also her first friend as well. That is too much._ With Krista's fate decided, Sasha looked back over her left shoulder to Bertholdt. _He said he had no attachments to Sina... also he gave me his leftovers at dinner. Bertholdt wouldn't be a terrible choice to take back home with me... now how do I spell his name?_ As Sasha opened her mouth to ask, Eren beat her to the punch. _Well that was perfect timing._ She wrote his name under Rose. _That leaves Armin and Annie. She has the heart of a fighter, but does not want to go. Armin is a learner, but is fine with going. He wouldn't fit in well among us. Also Annie gave me her leftovers last night as well... even after Mikasa told her she shouldn't. So nice and strong. Rose would be a good fit for her actually. She would learn that in time if she does come home with me._ Sasha wrote down the last of her choices.

http://i802.photobucket.com/albums/yy301/WyckedDork/1%20Home%20in%20the%20Moonlight/sashasvote_zpszitqjlja.png

Krista's vote  
_Two hours, I hope that is long enough for everyone. I know it is enough for me. I had been thinking about what I would do ever since I came up with the plan. Hearing everyone talk did help out. I didn't really know how they all felt, but now I got a pretty good idea. Okay, Marco volunteered, and I desire to return to my brood. Bertholdt doesn't have a strong bond with anyone in the castle. That is sad, but it also makes it easier to pick him to send away. Armin is alright with going as well. That leaves it down to Jean, Annie and Connie. Jean can say really mean thing, and doesn't want to go. Annie is strong, and doesn't want to go. Connie is scared, and doesn't want to go... Okay, got to think clearly about this. Jean could say something to the wrong wolf at a bad time and get himself killed. He doesn't really hold his tongue ever. Him going would put the world in constant danger. Annie does like to fight, but she does not go around beating others up. She challenges them, or lets them challenge her first. Otherwise she is quiet and keeps to herself. There is nothing Annie would do to endanger herself, or the treaty. Connie wouldn't do anything disastrous either, but he could get hurt among the wolves. He is nearly as small as me. Connie is stronger than he looks, but their kind is known for their physical prowess. Now as for them, Reiner wishes to return to his pack for similar reasons as I. Eren keeps getting into fights with Jean every time they open their mouths. On top of that, he already claimed he would fight if picked. Even trying to take him to Sina would be dangerous. Add Mikasa to the level of danger as well. She will protect Eren no matter what. He is all she cares about. Separating them is not really an option and neither is sending them to Sina. Sasha is only worried about food, but she won't have a problem with that. The hunting part might be trickier though. Ymir... I know she said she only lives for herself... but... I would really like to spend a lot more time with her. She is true to herself and is actually a nice person._ Krista wrote down all their names in two neat lines on each half. Werewolves on the left, vampire's on the right.

http://i802.photobucket.com/albums/yy301/WyckedDork/1%20Home%20in%20the%20Moonlight/kristasvote_zpswjd1mcd5.png

Ymir's vote

 _I'm going home. That is it. No other option. I would like to keep this little cutie patootie by my side. Krista isn't just cute; she is also brave, smart, and kind. The perfect little goddess of mine._ Ymir wrote her name under Rose, and put Krista's name right next to it... then drew a heart between them. _Oh Crap! She is going to be the one counting the votes!_ Quickly Ymir scratched the name out. _Let's not do that again brain._ The tallest girl in the room looked around it. Her little brother caught her eye. _What is he staring at with such a soft look in his eyes?_ She followed his unbreaking line of sight to Jean. _Really? Really Marco? Him? He is who you got that look for? The racist ass? You... you are a dumb little idiot. But I don't want him living with me, so you can keep him. Who knows what you angelic freckled face can do? Maybe you could win him over in a few decades._ Marco looked away from Jean and saw Ymir looking at him. Ymir chuckled in her mind as his face went pink and he looked away. _Go get him tiger._ She wrote down Jean's name under Marco's. _There, one asshole for Marco... HAHAHAHAHA! I wish I said that out loud! I bet next time horse-face gets up, Freckled Angel checks out his ass._ Ymir shook her head as she got back to work. _If I actually gave a shit about the future that doesn't revolve around me... I would think Sending Eren to Sina would be a bad idea. Separating Mikasa from Eren would be the end of the world. If those two stay home, then Reiner and Sasha have to go... They will do fine. If Reiner does get sent away, I'll let Krista know to warn her kin about his condition. Poor bastard. His breeding was to powerful. Mom and dad so strong that he himself cannot control his wolf side when angered. Thank the moon that he does not have Eren's temper._ Ymir tapped her pen on the arm of the couch as she considered the last four. It is about this time Eren asked how to spell Bertholdt's name. _Hmmm... the big guy seems really calm and submissive. That would be a nice change from all the testosterone flowing through the halls of Castle Rose. Added bonus, he does not feel attached to the people of Sina. Two guys and a girl left... Annie for Rose. I am just sick of all the guys around. Another girl that is willing to kick a guy’s ass sounds great. Though I couldn’t really careless. Connie is scrawny enough that I would just kick him if he pisses me off, and Armin seems like he would rather read a book then act manly._

http://i802.photobucket.com/albums/yy301/WyckedDork/1%20Home%20in%20the%20Moonlight/ymirsvote_zpsfy5bkn0o.png

Armin's vote

Armin pushed the board out of the way so he could sit behind it. This gave him his own little space to think clearly. If he is able to see the others faces while making up his own mind, it could influence his emotions and not be able to finish. _Everyone is so worried about another war starting even though no one alive today remembers it. All those old diaries I've read from the ancestors wrote such horrendous things that the werewolves were capable of. They probably left out all the terrible acts that our own side had committed as well on. It was all terrible and we cannot let it start over again. That is our main objective, prevent war. Those that might start trouble are Jean, Eren, Mikasa, Annie and possibly Reiner. It is best to avoid such problems by giving them what they want. Reiner seems nice, but he is big, strong, and with a future goal he does not want to give up on. Krista will be sad about the outcome, but will be sweet about it. Bertholdt doesn't seem to mind going anyways. Connie would be scared, but would adapt to the new environment in no time. Sasha's only worry is food and hunting, though she has nothing to worry about. Ymir... actually she might cause some trouble as well. Would she cause more problems than Reiner?_ While Armin thought over Picking Ymir, or Reiner, Eren asked how to spell Bertholdt's name. _I guess I would send Reiner home. He does have a goal that could possibly better the world._ Armin wrote down Marco, himself, Annie, Jean, Sasha, and Ymir on the Sina side, then wrote the other six under Rose.

http://i802.photobucket.com/albums/yy301/WyckedDork/1%20Home%20in%20the%20Moonlight/arminschoice_zpshigxdhrq.png

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. October was a busy month for me. I was working on my Jean Cosplay so it would be done by Youmacon. It was, and I had a blast. It was my first con ^.^  
> Thank you for reading so far. I hope to have more up soon.


	8. Tuesday Night: Counting

"So... everyone done?" Krista asked while looking around at the others. Each one of them gave her a nod. "Alright. If you don't mind, I'll tally up the votes." She got up and walked around the room, taking the papers from each of them, and laid them on the coffee table so only she knew whose was whose. The little vampire quickly scanned each of the pieces of paper. In a matter of seconds she had the tally for all the votes. "It would seem that it really was possible for the majority of us to agree on our picks. A vote of 11 to 1, Eren is to go to Rose... as well as Bertholdt." 

"Who the hell was the one that voted me to Sina?" Eren should be happy that he didn't have to worry now, but someone voted against him? 

Mikasa looked pissed. She did not have the same amount of votes as Eren. That means that at least one was trying to separate her from Eren. 

Bertholdt looked to the floor as soon as his name was uttered. All of them? Everyone... voted for me to be uprooted? The werewolves all want me, and my own siblings don't? The tall vampire felt his heart ache, but nodded in acceptance. He knew that he would be sent away, but not so... unanimously. 

Reiner got up and went to the board writing the two names on the Rose side of it. 

"Thank you Reiner." Krista smiled as he added the names. "As the voting stands now. The next highest is 10 to 2 Mikasa for Rose, and Sasha for Sina. At 9 to 3 Jean for Sina. 8 to 4 myself for Sina. 7 to 5 Reiner for Rose. And dead even at 6, 6 are Annie, Armin, Connie, and Ymir. This should change though since two votes need to be changed around with Bertholdt and Eren." Krista passed out blank papers and the filled in ones back to their owners. This way if they didn't have to change or just don't want to change their votes, they don't have to. "We got plenty of time till tomorrow night to talk and think this over for the next round of voting." 

_One... one of them voted me away from Eren. Which one? Which one of them am I going to destroy?_ Mikasa glared around the room trying to pinpoint the culprit. "I WILL be staying by Eren's side no matter what. If you all decide different, it won't make a difference." 

"Mikasa, I don't think you have to worry about that." Reiner sighed. "I'm the one that voted you and Eren to Sina, but I'm going to change both of you out..." 

"Wait what?" Sasha looked scared after she heard she was so close to being sent away. "That would put me at the 11 to 1 as well, wouldn't it?" 

Reiner gave her a saddened nod. "Yeah... it would." 

"No... no, no, no. I don't want to go to Sina." Sasha shook her head quickly. Her eyes became watery. 

"None of us want to go dipshit." Ymir growled at her. "But with Eren locked in and Mikasa going to cut down anyone that separates her and him, there is only one spot left. If nothing changes Reiner will be the one to take it. Leaving the two of us stuck living in the middle of the vampire brood. I don't fucking want that to happen to me either. So stop your bellyaching and convince the others why you deserve that last spot and not the two of us! I sure as hell am not going down without a fight!" 

"You and Reiner's numbers are so close though. It sounds like you at least have a fighting chance." Sasha sniffled. 

"We have a bigger issue right now then what you want." Annie said in her dull tone. "There's a dead even tie for three on our side. If this was the last day, we would not have a proper decision since two have to go." 

"My head is ready to explode as it is. Do we really need to keep going right now?" Connie put his head on the table with a thud. "It is still only Tuesday." 

"I think we should take a break for now to calm our minds." Armin, who was sitting at the game table with Annie now, said. "Yes we have a tie right now, but at least two votes need to be changed for tomorrow. The tie can change by then. We don't know what Bertholdt or anyone else is now thinking after hearing the results after all." It is quite obvious that Bertholdt was the one that had to change his vampire votes around. 

"A break sounds great." Marco sighed in agreement. "I think we could all use a bit of fresh air." 

"Can we," Sasha sniffled. "go hunting?" 

"Absolutely not!" Keith yelled at the poor crying princess, whom started to cry even more. 

Levi stepped away from the wall to actually talk to the brats. "We are here to protect you shit heads. If you all go off into the woods hunting, then we can't watch over you. However, it is starting to stink in here. I'll send a few Warriors and Knights out to scan the area. Once it is all clear and have an outer perimeter set up, you can go out into the courtyard." 

Marco gave his cheerful smile. "Really? Thank you sir Levi." 

"Tch, just make sure you all take a shit first. None of you will be coming back inside to go unless you all come back inside. That would just be a pain in the ass." Levi said as he turned and opened the door. In the hall was a couple of guard. He ordered them to send a team outside to make sure none was in the forest surrounding Castle Maria. Also while they searched, to have some of the servants clean up the courtyard. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Uh, why do we have to sweep the courtyard? The outside is supposed to be dirty. That is why it is called outside." Hitch complained with broom in hand, but not in use. 

"Stop complaining and hurry up. Sir Levi wanted this area cleaned, so we better make sure it is." Marlo was cleaning out the leaves from the fountain. 

"Sir Levi's standard of clean is too high." Boris let out a silent sigh. "We could make this place sparkle and he would still find something dirty about it." 

Marcel shook his head. "You are just over exaggerating." 

Marlo, Boris, and Nac paused for a moment before all saying. "Not really." 

"Huh?" Marcel was now confused. 

"Sir Levi is a neat freak. His standards are so high, that he doesn't let anyone clean his office. He does it all himself since no one can do a good enough job." Nac informed him as he wiped down the benches. 

"Seriously?" Mylius looked over his shoulder away from the window he was wiping down. "What does he do about the barracks? He can't possibly keep that to his standards." 

"When he was lower rank, he would clean that room in his spare time. Now that he is a high rank Knight. He went out and got a house of his own just outside the castle grounds." Boris never stopped sweeping. 

"I heard he did that though, because he got a pet werewolf and Lord Nile wouldn't let him keep it inside Sina." Nac moved on to another bench. 

"Huh?" Marlo carried his hand full of junk to the trashcan. "Where did you hear that at Nac?" He never heard this before. 

"When I overheard Sir Levi and Sir Farlan talking in private, they were discussing how to train her. Said her name is Isabel." 

"What!" Marlo looked shocked. "You shouldn't listen in on private conversations going on between Knights Nac. One day you'll hear something that can get you killed." 

Nac shrugged. "I know, and it is not like I was doing it on purpose. I was just doing my cleaning duties and they happened to be there and didn't notice me." 

Marlo let out a sigh. "Just... be more careful in the future, okay?" 

"Yeah, yeah, I will." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

It took about forty five minutes before a knock came to the door. "Sir Levi, it is Petra." 

"Shadis, it is Gunther." The two outside that knocked called out who they were to their commanders so they know it is safe. Keith opened the door. 

"Sir Levi, the perimeter is clear. Myself and Farlan will take outer guard." Petra saluted him. 

"As will Hannes and I." Gunther stood at attention by Petra's side. "The other Warriors and Knights are at the ready and are aware of the location change in case of an emergency sirs." 

"Fine, get to your new posts." Levi ordered the two of them. 

"Yes sir." Petra and Gunther said in unison before taking off down the hall in a rushed walk.


	9. Tuesday Night: Courtyard

Levi was not pleased with the cleanup job done on the courtyard. There was still so much grime on everything. He was sure that if given the same amount of time, working alone he would of done better than this. No one else cares though.

Armin had a book with him. He sat down on a bench that was the most lite in order to read it.

Marco sat down on the edge of the fountain and looked up to the waxing gibbous in the star filled night sky. He did not have much time to do this however as a hand smacked his back, nearly making him fall over. He gave Jean an annoyed look.

"So you volunteered to leave home huh? I bet you are sick of all the smelly mutts running around Castle Rose."

"No, protecting the pack is an honor that I will gladly fill. Perhaps I can even help teach you and your brood about my people's culture. Grow an understanding between our kinds."

Jean started laughing. "Yeah right. No one is going to bother listening to you. They won't want to become attached to the puppy in case they have to put you down."

"Put me down?" Marco raised a brow. "Wouldn't that be the opposite of what the treaty is meant to do?"

"Seriously? If the treaty breaks down then you, Bertholdt, and whatever other two each will be the first ones to die. It is set up so that our parents will be less likely to do something so their kids don't get offed. Even humans did it throughout history with a lot of cases where it went wrong." Jean raised a brow looking at the freckled wolf like he is an idiot. "Did you honestly not know what you volunteered for?"

"I know that I might die, but going into it thinking that way is not going to help anyone. What will help is looking at the treaty as an opportunity to learn and understand each other better. If I can help open the vampire's eyes to see that our two kinds are not that different, that it is possible for us to get along on personnel levels, then we wouldn't even need a treaty. No one would want the war."

Jean looked at the wolf like he just grew a second head. "What makes you think we are not completely different anyways? Vampires and Werewolves are as different as..."

"Bats and Dogs?" Marco filled in the blank as Jean was trying to come up with a good analogy. 

"...Seriously?" Jean slowly shook his head. "You are... such a dork."

Marco smiled with a soft laugh. "Yep, that's me. Marco the dorky werewolf prince."

The vampire for once could not think of what to say, so matched the others laughter.

Over by the wall, Bertholdt sat with his knees pulled up and face buried in them. Annie stood over him silently for a moment before speaking. "What did you expect would happen when you said to everyone that you had no attachment to Sina? We had to vote and you made it easier on everyone else to pick you to go."

"I..." Bertholdt didn't lift his head as he spoke. "I didn't expect for everyone to vote like that. I thought that maybe... at least one person other than me would have voted otherwise."

Annie looked annoyed at her half-brother. "You made turning on you to easy." She said once more before walking away from him.

Bertholdt sat in silence for a couple of minutes. All he wanted at the moment was to brood. Though, when someone made a sound standing over him he looked up to see who it was. _Reiner?_ The big blonde stood, leaning against the wall right next to him. 

"She is a big ray of moonlight, isn't she?" He was watching Annie walk around the courtyard. "What she said isn't accurate. They might have found it easy to 'turn' on you." Reiner air quoted the word turn. "But you also made it easy for us to accept you. Well, that might be what the others thought. I wrote your name under Rose because you look capable. I can see it in you. With a bit of self-esteem and training, you could be the strongest vampire alive. I don't know why you haven't already been doing that, but it might have something to do with the whole not attached to home thing. Perhaps you can find what you are missing at Rose."

Bertholdt slowly loosened his hold on his legs to look up at the werewolf better. "...Thank you Reiner." When he felt his cheeks warm slightly he looked away before the other could see his forming blush.

Reiner grinned as he looked down to the sitting vampire. "No problem bro."

Sasha stood in front of the main gate looking out into the forest. A whine escaped her throat. She knew that no matter what she did, Levi and Keith wouldn't let her pass thru them.

"You seriously like hunting that much?" Connie was a bit confused by this chick.

All the wolf girl did was nod her head and whine again.

"Well, you can't, so you could try doing something productive right now." The little guy sighed. "Like… trying to convince a couple of people to change their votes in your favor."

"We are supposed to be taking a break and getting fresh air though." Sasha dropped to her knees.

"That is the plan, but you could be doing what you want... as long as it is in the courtyard." he added since what she wants to do is clearly to go out into the woods.

Sasha sighed and looked up at the short vampire guy. "Why did you vote me to go to Sina?"

"Well, uh..." Connie scratched the back on his head thinking how to put it. "Well Eren and Mikasa threatened to fight and I didn't want conflicts to get out of hand... and Ymir has an air around her that makes me think she is as big of an ass as Jean... so of the six of you I figured living with you, Reiner and Marco sounded... more pleasant..."

Sasha chuckled hearing the reasoning. "Really? You voted for me, not to live in Sina, but to live with you?"

The young vampire's face went a shade of pink. "That does not sound how it was supposed to the way you say it."

"Well... I..." Sasha looked a bit embarrassed herself. "Voted for you to go to Rose for the same reason."

"HUH!? You voted me to Rose?" Connie looked shocked. "But... I would be terrible there."

"No you wouldn't. I would have your back." Sasha grinned and flexed her right arm kind of like Rosie the Riveter. "You can count on it."

"...I don't think I could. The way things are looking, you'll most likely wind up in Sina while there is a high chance of me going to Rose without you."

Sasha blinked thinking that over a bit. "Well... if I have to go to Sina, I would change my vote for you to go there to. I got to have someone to show me around the place after all."

"I could show you all the secret shortcuts there is to know." Connie laughed because it sounds fun. He isn't quite aware that he gets lost constantly in the castle until it actually happens.

On one of the benches, Ymir laid there looking up at the stars in the sky. On the ground Krista sat with her head leaned back on Ymir's stomach, looking up as well. The two of them were pointing out constellations to each other. The little blonde would giggle when Ymir would point out one that the werewolves of old made up and tell her what the vampires call it instead.

Ever since the Royals got outside, Mikasa hasn't left Eren's side. "Eren."  
"Mikasa... give me a minute to decompress." Eren grumbled as he plopped himself onto one of the benches. The Asian vampire stayed quiet as she sat by her brother. They did need some time to calm down after all. 

Eren relaxation was interrupted by two sets of laughter. He looked over to the fountain seeing Marco and Jean together. "...What is Marco up to? How can he stand getting close to that guy?" He was getting mad again.  
Mikasa put a hand in front of Eren to stop him from getting up. "Eren... let them be."

"I wasn't going to start something. Geez." He crossed his arms. "I was just going to ask Marco what's up."

"That would most likely start something Eren. Just... let Marco go. He volunteered to go to Sina and isn't going to change his mind. Once this week is up, we will most likely never see him again. It would be best to let him go now instead of a long drawn out goodbye at the end." As Mikasa talked she slowly looked down at the ground. "He will be alright. Marco is the kind of person that everyone wants to warm up to. Even that guy went to him to talk this time. As long as you and I are together, everything else doesn't matter."

"What are you two doing?" Eren asked Marco and Jean.

Mikasa looked up seeing that Eren had slipped off the end of the bench and went over there while she was in the middle of talking to him. "...Eren..."

"Huh? It's none of your business dog breath." Jean's looked annoyed at the green eyes wolf.

"Like hell it isn't my business. My brother here is a great guy that doesn't need to have someone like you hanging around him." Eren jabbed his index finger at Jean. This lead to the vampire getting to his feet. 

"Oh, and the likes of you is better? The guy that threatened to fight back if we picked you to uphold a treaty? If we had picked you, I bet all you would have done was bitch and moan. All bark and no bite." Jean poked him back. 

Eren snarled. "I'll show you BITE!" There was a popping sound as his body started to expand and change shapes.

"What the hell! Are you going wolf?!" Jean was actually scared. Eren was blocking the way and the fountain stopped him from going back. He would just get caught in the water going that way. There was nothing he could do other than stand there like a deer in headlights. _Killed by a werewolf... I honestly did not think that one was going to happen. Sir Levi..._ Jean looked towards where the Knight had been standing guard. _Wow, the world is in slow motion. There is no way him or Keith will get across the yard to us fast enough to save me._ Jean's glanced at everyone else standing around them. Krista and Ymir were just starting to get up from their spots. Connie and Sasha were turning around to see what was happening. Armin looked up from his book with fear in his eyes. Mikasa was close, but she would only do what it took to protect Eren from the incoming Levi and Keith... and Reiner to it seemed. The big blonde pushed off the wall heading in to help as well. Bertholdt was frozen in his spot. Annie watched with interest since this is her first chance to examine the movements of a werewolf in their monstrous form. Jean's light brown eyes went back to the beast in front of him. A large paw was coming down to dig it's claws deep into his right side. _I'm dead, but I can't look away._ Eren was also lunging his muzzle forward to take a bite out of the vampire. _This is it... this is... What the hell!?!_ A large paw from the side pushed on Jean's stomach throwing him into the water. Marco started his own shift as soon as he heard the first pop. Eren's claws slashed the spotted werewolf's right arm and teeth gnashed on the same side of his face.

When Jean pushed himself back up out of the water with a gasp for air, Levi had Eren on the ground beaten, bloody, and out cold. Keith had transformed as well and had Mikasa pinned down as well, but she was hissing and clawing at him to get to Eren. Reiner held a whimpering spotted werewolf in his arms as a group of 2 Knights and 2 Warriors came rushing into the courtyard. One of each went to the gate to take up the post Keith and Levi held. The other Warrior, who has a first aid kit, went to Eren since he had more blood on his fur. The Knight reached into the fountain, pulling Jean out.

Jean, once standing, slapped the Knight's hand away and pointed to Marco. "He needs, help not me."

"Your highness... I don't have the knowledge to tend to a werewolf."

"He's been slashed and bitten! It's no different then what was about to happen to me! How hard could it be to treat him?" Jean yelled at the idiot Knight. "Just do it!" He stood in the water pointing until the Knight took his own first aid kit over to help Marco. "If you are going to be doing first aid, make sure to learn how to do it for werewolves to. Marco and two of the others are coming back to Sina with us after all. Letting them get an infection because we can't treat their injuries is not how I want them to go out!" Jean yelled those orders as he got out of the water shivering in the night air. "I’m going back inside! I'll catch my death out here." He grumbled as he headed inside the castle doors. He did not go much deeper then that. Levi would get pissed if the prince took off in the castle alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not posting for so long. a couple of holidays, a chapter 77 that made me curled up in my Jean cosplay and cry, class, a bit of writer's block, and yandere simulator kept me from writing.  
> the ending was not planned... it kind of just happened while typing. i like it though so it got to stay.


	10. Wednesday

"I'm ready!" Hanji called out in an excited tone. She had several suitcases around her and Moblit just brought out the last and biggest one. 

"Hanji, I told you, you are not coming with us this time." Erwin crossed his arms over his broad chest. "This is a scouting mission. We need stealth and quiet to determine if this is vampire activity, or actually is a large group of humans that love their blood pudding like they claimed." 

"But if it is a vampire gathering I want to be there. I have been working on the tranquilizers. If I could get close enough to one vampire I could test to see if this new recipe actually works on their kind. I can just picture it all now. Hanji started to salivate. "Actually being able to capture a living vampire. I could find out exactly what makes them tick. Perhaps even find an antivenom for their curse. The dead ones all turn to ash. I want a Living One." 

Erwin held up a hand to get the strange scientist women to stop talking for a second. "If this is a vampire gathering, I will send you and Pixis a text at the same time. I have a small supply of your darts with us in case we do get the opportunity to test them. For now, you are to stay here and wait for the signal. That is an order." 

"I understand. Moblit." Hanji turned to her assistant. "Get all of my things into my van." 

"Seriously." Erwin is not amused. "I just said you are staying..." 

Hanji held up her hand this time to stop him. "So when the order comes, we don't waste any time getting there. This whole 'party' thing makes my bones quiver in excitement. If this isn't the real deal, we are never going to get the right opportunity for a mass strike." 

Erwin had the slightest of smiles. "Fine, go ahead and be ready to move out. We won't get to the town till late this evening though. The investigation of the castle will have to wait till tomorrow morning. So you have time." The scout team had to drive all the way to the tiny town in order to get all of their gear and weapons there. Mass transports don't like it when you take homemade guns on them... or any guns really. They also did not want to head to the suspected vampire gathering in the middle of the night when they are already up and active. It is safer to go in the day and set up a camp. They would be less suspicious during the night in that case. Camping was also not a suspicious thing in that area. Since the castle has not been in use for centuries, people started camping out in the summer months in the clearings around the large estate. Claiming it is a yearly trip if caught would seem normal compared to the castle actually being used as a vacation spot. They could turn any sort of suspicions back on anyone that questions them first. 

"Oulo, is everything set?" Erwin turned back to the team that he was taking. It consisted of himself, Oulo, Eld, Goggles, and Keiji, as well as the two green horns Samuel and Daz. 

"Yeah, but I still say we need to leave that one behind." Oulo pointed to one of the Rockies, not caring to remember which one is which. "Found him in the bathroom throwing up. The dumbass is scared shitless. Why is someone scared of just a basic scouting mission even in our ranks?" 

"Huh? Didn't you piss your pants the first time going out on a mission Oulo?" Eld was already in the driver's seat ready to go. 

"Hey, I thought there was a werewolf right behind me when that happened! I wasn't scared even before pulling out of the drive way!" 

"Uh-hu sure. Too bad it turned out to be just a Yorkie." Eld chuckled. 

"Yorkie's are evil little shits." Oulo shot back as he hopped up into the van, taking his own seat. 

Erwin chuckled silently as he took the front passenger seat. "I am sure you two will be delighting the new boys with plenty of tails on this long trip then." 

"We could always just put on the radio." Oulo sounded like he didn't want to tell stories. 

"Seriously? You don't remember all the fighting about what station to put it on?" Goggles sighed from the back of the van. "Just play with your phone if you get bored." 

With everyone in the van and complaining about the radio already, Eld started her up and set out of the driveway. 

"Bye guys. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Hanji waved to them as the scouting group left. "Alright, now let’s get to work. Let Move Moblit." 

The man sighed in exhaustion. "We should go eat breakfast first ma'am. Going hungry will only make us slower." 

"Great idea. Let's make pancakes." She turned back around, heading back inside the small building made up the headquarters for the Supernatural Killers organization, or SNK for short. 

Moblit knew that meant for him to make them. Letting Hanji put a meal together was never a good idea. Let her stick to the science stuff, he can handle everything else. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Levi sat in the darkened hallway with his chair propped against the door to Eren's bedroom. After he had subdued the werewolf with his boot and got him to revert back to a human like form, the prince was put in restraints to make sure it didn't happen again. 

One of the bedroom doors opened slightly even though he had ordered them all to stay shut. This wasn't the first time tonight it had happened though. The first one to piss Levi off by doing so was Reiner, then Armin, followed a few minutes later by Bertholdt, then most recently Connie. They all wanted to know how Marco was and what was going to happen to Eren. Levi's reply to each one of them was "Get back in your room." He said it this time as well without even looking to see which dumbass royal it was. 

"Uh... Sir Levi...?" Marco bandaged up face peeked through the crack in the door, never technically leaving the room. 

Levi sighed through his nose. This one he might let slid. If he was hurting again, the knight would send for more painkillers. "What?" 

"Um... is... is Jean alright?" 

"..." Levi honestly does not know and does not give a shit since the other prince is not dead or bleeding. "Go to bed and ask him yourself in the evening." 

"Oh, okay... um... what... what going to happen..." 

"Go to bed." Levi said in an even more authoritative tone than usual. He did not need to hear the end of that one. 

Marco made a scared little noise, quickly closing the door. 

"Shitty brats."


	11. Wednesday Evening

With all the craziness that happened in the courtyard the night before, the royals were all sent to their rooms without dinner. So, to make sure they all get at least one proper meal, this evening, they were going to the dining hall instead of the sitting room first.

"Thanks to a certain someone's reckless behavior!" Keith said as he glared at Eren, who is on the end of a leash in his hand. "We will be moving out in two separate groups from now on." The two guarding them came up with this plan to keep the kids from Sina, and those from Rose separate for a little bit longer, giving them less time and opportunity be at each other’s throats. "Reiner and Marco, you are to wait here with me while they go on ahead." He has a hold of Eren so doesn't need to tell him to wait.

"Come on." Levi turned and started walking out of the boy’s hall. He had Farlan bringing up the rear, so didn't need to check if the boys were following him.

"Wait." Marco called out, hurting his face a little from moving his jaw to wide. "Keith sir, you are here as a protector from Rose... Well I'm not going back there, so I'm going with them." He gave a weak smile so not to pull on his freshly bandaged face again. The freckled wolf then turned and quickly joined the vampire's group.

Bertholdt looked down at him a little confused. _He... makes sense... maybe I should..._ The big guy paused and looked back at Reiner, Eren, and Keith. He was scared to be alone with them, especially since it was Eren that caused this mess. _If I am to be going to Rose... then I need to get used to being surrounded by just wolves._ Slowly, he stepped back to the end of the hall to stand with them. As he stood there he looked only at the floor.

"Hurry up. Sir Levi doesn't want to be kept waiting." Farlan had to stand there watching the royals make their own decisions. That was what the 12 young ones were there to do this week anyways. 

Two minutes of just standing in the hall in silence, Mitabi showed up to be Keith's second guard as the small group traveled the castle. He was surprised for a moment when he saw the tall vampire prince standing there and no Marco, but didn't say anything about it. The walk was just as quiet as the time they spent just standing there. Reiner did make sure to walk close to Bertholdt, blocking him mostly from Eren. _This one is meek and kind of obedient, unlike Jean, but who knows what is going on in Eren's head._

The Rose boys arrived just as the Sina girls were entering the Dining hall. They too had been split up into their two groups. The dining hall had been rearranged since Monday's dinner. Now there are two long tables on either side of the room with 6 chairs facing the center of the room and one on one of the ends. At the left table Ymir and Sasha were already seated. Mikasa was standing, waiting for Eren to sit, so she could be by him.

"Huh? Why is Bertholdt with you guys?" The freckled woman is not happy this morning. She couldn't be by Krista who is between Annie and Armin on the other side of the room.

"He and Marco decided to switch places." The big blonde shrugged.

"In that case, sit by me Bertholdt." Sasha grinned up at the tanned vampire. Back on Monday he gave her his left overs, and she hopes he will do the same this evening.

"...o-okay..." He took the seat next to her. Reiner sat down on is other side. Keith tied the leash to his chair, so Eren had to sit last in line by him. This left Mikasa to sit between Eren and Reiner.

The youngsters chatted as they enjoyed French toast smothered in blood syrup as well as bacon, scrambled eggs, and sausage links.

"Jean, are you feeling alright?"

"Huh?" He looked to Marco in disbelief. All he could see was the bandage covering the right half of his face though. "Of course I'm fine. You're the one that had his face used as a chew toy." 

"Well, you were soaked to the bone from the fountain. You could have gotten sick." Marco played with the food on his plate.

"Dude... it is the middle of summer. I could go skinny dipping all night long and not catch a cold. Too damn hot outside. It actually doesn't sound like a bad idea." Jean let out a sigh. "...Even... even if I had gotten sick... it is still better than having my guts ripped out and face eaten."

"Uh, stop right there. That not something I want to hear while eating."

"Shove it Connie. Me and Marco are having a private conversation! You're not invited."

"I'm sitting right next to you two. It is not private at all." Connie leaned forward so Jean could see him around Marco, and stuck his tongue out at him. 

"Go fuck yourself baldy!" 

"I would rather do that then sit here trying to eat while listening to you talk about spilled guts."

Marco looked back and forth between the two. "Is there something wrong with talking about entrails at the table? It is just part of the body." The wolf is confused by the grossed out looks Jean and Connie gave him. "It is not that different then talking about gutting a deer... that... that is..." He sighed. "Vampires don't talk about things like that constantly, do they?"

"Only when teaching kids how to and never at the dinner table. It is... inappropriate." Armin, from the other side of Connie answered. This conversation really isn't private. "We vampire's tend to have more... dignified conversations."

"Huh? Dignified?" Marco scratched the back of his head. "So, no talking about gutting, spewing, killing, shitting, or fucking whether with someone or yourself." He gave Jean a cheeky smile.

Jean didn't think that was funny. Hearing Marco say fucking just didn't sound right. Even though he has only known him for two nights, Jean pictures him for the type of guy that would say love making and at most crude, sex... not straight up fucking. Connie on the other hand was laughing. "Yeah, none of that. This is a great lesson for both you and Jean on table talk."

"Screw all of you! If you take all that away, what's left to talk about?" Jean grumbled as he took a large bite of French toast. "Politics, studies, and how good the food is. Other words complete and utter bull shit." He gave up on going to the rare family dinners they actually had back in Castle Sina several years ago. All Nile seemed to care about was that all his kids were aiming to take his place. Yeah, he wants them to want it. That way they had to work harder to beat all their siblings to become the successor to the throne. Jean was stuck in that endless work to try and please his father in his childhood as well. He was right up there in skill just behind Annie in fighting and Armin in studies, making a great combination of the two skills. As a teenager though, he realized that he wanted something else in life. Jean wanted a cozy laid back life with little worries with a cute girl for his wife. Being the lord, the only one of those he would have is a cute wife, and as a guy the vampire community would pressure him to have more than one so he would have tons of offspring that would try to earn his affection and right to succeed like his own father is doing to them. Other words, a lot of bull shit he can't stand.

"...None of that is bull though. Politics is important for the present and future. As the sons and daughters of the leaders of our species, we need to know what is happening and why. Politics are the reason we are here, the reason I got to meet all of you... the reason I can be of use to my species." Marco let out a silent sigh. "Studies are not seen as very important at a werewolf's family dinner, unless it is studying hunting practices. But talking about how much you have learned lets your family know you are trying and hopefully improving. If you are not they can lend a hand in getting you to where you need to be." The young freckled man took a big of bacon with a smile. "And the food really is good."

Jean dropped his fork and turned fully in his chair towards the wolf boy. "It's bull that we are here just because of our ancestor’s agreement. It's bull we got to be 'of use' to our species." He air quoted of use. "Talking about studies is bull shit to because if we are not up to par, we are just frowned upon and told to work harder. Werewolves might work together like a pack, but us vampires are expected to be able to do things on our own."

_All on their own?_ Marco chocolate colored eyes stared at the angry honey colored ones of Jean. He looked away after a moment to the other table. Bertholdt looked really uncomfortable as Reiner talked to him constantly. Sasha would pipe in whenever her mouth wasn't completely full of food. Ymir would throw in some remarks, but mostly was looking at the opposite side of the table at Krista. Mikasa was talking softly to Eren who seemed more interested in what Reiner was saying. They are loud compared to his table. He had only slightly heard Armin and Krista talking to each other, and Annie hasn't said a single word. Connie has only asked them not to talk about evisceration. That wouldn't have happened if Marco didn't start a conversation with Jean. _I see. Even Mikasa isn't all that social and she has been with us for years. It also explains why no one knows very much about the last three vampires that had to come to Rose. They kept to themselves their entire lives. Vampires are loners._ Marco turned back to look at Jean with as big a smile he could make with his injuries. "Well... you don't have to do things on your own any more. I'll help you."  
The look of annoyed anger on Jean's face dropped to disbelief. "You... you... you are so weird." The vampire chuckled as he stared back at the smiling freckled face.

 

A few miles away in the small town, the SNK survey squad parked their van outside the only inn in town. They were all quiet as they checked in. Being in a vehicle with others from just after sunrise to over an hour after it sat can make anyone want to go on a murderous rampage. There is a good reason why the radio is busted again.


	12. Wednesday Night: Vampire Meeting

The meeting itself has been moved to a new room. The other was too small for the 12 royal pains in the asses. Hopefully this new room will help them not be right on top of each other and down everyone else's throats. There are two reasons why they used the little sitting room instead of this larger one in the first place. One, the small one has a bathroom that can only be accessed in the room itself. Two the larger room is on the second floor of the castle while the smaller one was a few floors higher. There are plenty more people that can break in through a second story window from the ground then there are those that can get in a fourth story window.

Jean looked around the room at all the spots to sit. "Hey, we need to have a... family meeting." He said before anyone could sit down.

"But we are supposed to be having a diplomatic meeting right now." Krista spoke up as she watched her half-brother move the white board to the middle of the room as a makeshift wall.

"Yeah, and that is the problem. How are we supposed to land on the same page as them if we don't even know what page each of us are on. Sure we got the basic idea from the crap that went down yesterday. In a perfect world that would have worked. This isn't a perfect world though, so we need to talk it out among ourselves before we get a different species involved deeper then we already have." Jean sat down on the corner couch and crossed his arms on the table as he waited for his half siblings to sit. "Bertholdt, get over here!"

"...but..." Bertholdt had gone to sit on one of the couches. 

"I said family meeting. You are family. So get over here." Jean's voice was stern and would not take no for an answer.

The largest vampire joined the others around the table. The 'werewolves' took the other half of the room, sitting on the love seats, and couch.

http://i802.photobucket.com/albums/yy301/WyckedDork/1%20Home%20in%20the%20Moonlight/wensdaymeeting_zps3m0pgojn.png

Armin, who sat in the corner of the corner couch, looked to Jean. "So... what did you have in mind?"

"Well thanks to Krista's plan yesterday, we all got to figure out what page we are on individually. Now we got to get those pages closer together as a unit." Jean pulled the paper he wrote the day before from his pocket showing the sunflower doodle to the others. "The only thing we know is everyone agrees that Bertholdt should go to Rose... are you alright with that?" He directed the question to the big guy.

"...yeah... I am... someone has to go after all." Bertholdt pulled out his own paper that he wrote up while alone in the bedroom. He wrote up the new one to meet the change. The other four got out their own sheets as well.

"Alright, let's ignore the werewolves for now and concentrate on just us." Jean said as he looked over the papers. He used the blank sheet he was given at the end of yesterday’s meeting to write their six names and made a tally on the left of the name for a vote for Rose or on the right of the name for Sina. "...Oh for fucks sake. Connie, Annie, and Armin are all 3 and 3." He was kind of hoping that the dead even thing was the werewolves doing... seems it was a mixture after all. "Well, let's work with the easiest to decide on and work it out from there. With Bertholdt in agreement, next is me." He holds up the only one of their papers that has his name under Rose. "Terrible handwriting, guessing Connie."

"Oh screw you Jean..." Connie crossed his arms and pouted. "...but yes."

"Why the hell did you vote me to Rose?"

"Because you are a massive jerk and Sina would be a much nicer place without you." Connie slouched back into his chair. 

Jean wanted to yell at his smaller brother, but they have work to. Yelling can come later. "You are the one holding up on total agreement on our side. Would you be willing to change your vote?"

Connie was quiet for a moment. "Give me a minute to think about it." It can take Connie to think since he isn't the brightest bulb in the basket. "The majority is in your favor even with the wolves." He can't remember the exact number of votes though.

"...Connie..." Bertholdt said quietly. "Jean's 9 to 3 vote yesterday... well that was me voting him to Rose as well. I already changed mine, so that leaves it 10 to 2. If you change your vote, then that means only one of them voted for him to go to their home."

"What the hell man? Why did you originally vote me to Rose to?" Jean looked offended that 2 of the 3 votes against him were his brothers.

Bertholdt sighed. "Well... it looks like you got a crush on Mikasa, so I thought sending you with them would give you a shot at her."

Jean doesn't know what to think of that reply. Annie on the other hand actually made a quick noise that was almost a chuckle. "Why is that funny, huh?"

"Because... you would never in a million years have a chance with a girl like her." Annie said in a brutal matter of fact way. "Her eyes, heart, and soul are on Eren. The second you and him became personal enemies, she would prefer to slit your throat then even have a conversation with you."

Jean's head dropped to the table with an audible thud.

While that was going on Connie grabbed his paper and the pen, staring at the sheet. _So it is me and one werewolf that wants to send Jean to Rose... I am on the losing side of this battle. I might as well change it so we can move on. If I move Jean to Sina then I have to move either Krista of Annie to Rose. I really don't want to send someone as sweet and kind as Krista into a den of wolves. So... Annie? That could work._ He drew an arrow to show a switch between Jean and Annie. Connie slid the pen and paper back over to Jean. "There, I gave in and changed it."

Honey colored eyes slowly lifted from the table to look over at Connie. "Fine." He is in a bummed out mood even though he just got his half siblings not to use him as the sacrifice. "Next would be Krista. Who were the two that voted her Rose?"

"I am not changing my vote." Annie made up her mind and wasn't going to be tricked into changing it like Connie had been. If she did, then it would be likely that the opposite would be done to her. Since Connie caved, she now had another vote against her.

"Why?" Connie leaned away from Annie when she gave him the most serious pissed off look from the question. "I mean... uh..." He can't think of what to say.

"He means why are you voting me for Rose?" Krista came in with the save. "If you can convince them with your reasoning, I could be the one sent to Rose after all." 

Annie seemed to calm down to her normal mood level, whatever that might actually be. "The future. Sure this peace has lasted thousands of years, but it has been shaky the entire time. Someday, possibly even before this week is even over, the peace will end. When it does us vampires need a strong leader that is not afraid of bloodshed, not a peaceful princess playing politics. The way I see it, in a war situation, of the six of us, you would be the most useless. I would soon change my vote for Bertholdt and Connie then the one for you."

"..." Krista's facial expression took a dark turn. Normally she is smiling and gentle, but now she looked like she could kill someone and not care... kind of like how Annie looks most of the time. "You think I am pretending? That I couldn't run a war? If it meant protecting our people, I would slit even father's throat with my own hands. Those that threaten our way of life will meet their demise in a bloodbath if necessary." 

The table was quiet for a moment as they all stared at the very serious Krista. Her face relaxed back to its normal sweet calming smile. "But I strongly believe that war between vampires and werewolves in this day in age is not going to happen. If we do have issues, it would just be the normal terrorist groups that both our kingdoms have."

"hm." Annie held back a smile of her own. “If the majority come to an agreement that makes it so I have to change it, then I will consider it, but that will be after out meeting with them." She nods her head to the other side of the room towards the werewolves.

"I have to agree with Annie. I'm willing to change my vote for Krista, but then I have to switch her with me, Jean, or Annie. At this time, I don't feel like I can do that." Armin knew that switching Krista the other would be Annie, and he did not feel comfortable doing that just yet. Perhaps after talking with the werewolves and seeing where they stand after this separate meeting.

"...alright... So Armin and Annie vote is Krista to Rose... at the same time Annie to Sina. So we can't come to an agreement there I guess." Jean let out a sigh through his nose. "That just leaves Connie and Armin at 3, 3..." Silence for a few moments as the other though of how to change this tie.

"Di-didn't you say you were okay with going to Rose Armin?" Connie did not want to go, but throwing his smarter half-brother under the bus felt wrong.

Armin gave a slight nod of his head. "I said I don't mind going... this has to happen. It is the same as a soldier going to war. I don't want to, but I will if needed."

Jean looked the papers over again. "So the ones that voted Armin to Sina are of course Armin... Annie, and me. So Connie, Bertholdt and Krista voted him Sina. As for Connie for Sina, it is Connie, Bertholdt, Krista... This is just the exact opposite. Not a single one of us voted you two to the same place..." He isn't quite sure how to go from there with this one. Luckily Armin does.

"Well, Bertholdt, Annie, Krista, and Jean... why send us where you said?" 

Annie was annoyed she had to explain herself on two more of her votes. "Armin, you are one of the smartest people I know. When the war does come, you will make a great tactical adviser and strategist. Connie isn't the brightest of vampires... but he is quick on his feet and good at laying traps. Some find his pranks as annoying, I see them as practice. Since I already have Jean who is smart and a decently skilled fighter... I might just switch you two around."

They were quiet for a moment, but Armin did give a nod. He understood her perfectly well. His IQ is higher, but Jean can see things more clearly in a stressful situation and find an out that will result in the least amount of casualties.

"I would send Armin to Rose since he has the mindset to go. Connie doesn't though." Krista fiddled with her fingers. "Your habit of traps might lead to you being injured on a constant basis as well." 

"Same. Armin is too smart to make enemies of the wolves." Bertholdt added in... even though his reason for voting was also he likes Armin more than Connie and wants to be with siblings he gets along with better to stay with him.

Jean shrugged and used very similar words Connie did when they were discussing himself. "Connie is a jerk and I like Armin a hell of a lot better."

"...You asshole!" Connie yelled at the two toned vampire. "I said the same thing about you."

"Yeah, I know... give me a reason why I should change my vote and I just might. Calling me an asshole isn't going to help either Baldy." Jean had a smug look on his face.

Connie gave a bit of a groan. Sure Annie and Jean might change their vote in his favor, but he was going to have to prove himself worthy to them first. He scratched the fuzz on the back of his head trying to think of what he can do. Then his other hand under the table was tapped. Annie had used her spare sheet to write a note under there so the others wouldn't see it. Connie took it looked down in away no one else could see the paper. 'Switch me and Krista and I will switch you and Armin'. He did not know what to think of this. _Move Annie to Sina and Kirsta to Rose... and Annie will move me to Sina and Armin to Rose. Wouldn't just switch one tie for another... It would give her and me a better chance of going home though... Save self and possibly screw over Armin and Krista... If I don't Annie wont switch her vote and pretty much screw me over... what to do._ Connie bit his lower lip as he looked down at the note again. _I... I have to do it._ He scribbled out half the arrow that was switching Jean and Annie and changed it to Jean and Krista.

"What the hell man? That just made this worse." Jean grumbled as he marked the change on his master sheet. As soon as he did that, Annie handed him her own arrowed sheet to change Armin and Connie. "...ah... I see... that is what you are up to." He glared at Annie for a moment before making her changes down as well. 

_Annie is playing dirty. She made a deal with Connie to get herself in a better position. This is reasonable... but has just opened the floodgates for corruption in everyone's votes._ Armin held his chin in thought as he examined his own votes. _I can't make a deal with Bertholdt, he already accepted his fate. Annie just made the deal to vote me to Rose, Connie doesn't have anyone else to switch either because of the deal. I can offer a deal with Krista. I'll switch her and Annie around if she switches me and Connie... but that would just put us back where we were. To stoop down to that level though... to screw others over just so I would save myself. I... I won't do that. If it means peace and the continued protection of vampires I will go. The others can fight to get away from this responsibility with all their tricks, but I will let the chips fall where they may._

Krista chewed on her thumb nail as she had very similar thoughts as Armin. Her final decision though was maybe she will offer the deal tomorrow, depending on how the rest of the night goes. This is only 50% of the votes after all. 

"Jean, I believe we are now at a standstill. The only thing we can accomplish at this point is if you change your vote for Connie." Bertholdt spoke up. 

"After the shit he just pulled, I'm not changing a thing." Jean crossed his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Werewolf side to come next. This chapter got too long to put it all as one.


	13. Wednesday Night: Werewolf Meeting

As soon as they reached the new meeting room, Jean called for a family meeting and split the room in two with the white board. The royals of Rose sat farther apart from each other than the vampires had. Ymir and Eren had an alright view of the private meeting going on, but they could all hear what was being said. Werewolves have better hearing and they weren't trying to keep their voices down. 

"That's not such a bad idea you know." Marco scratched his check on the edge of the itchy bandage. "We can go over our votes while they do theirs. What do you say?" 

"Sure, we got the time anyways." Reiner shrugged put his paper on the coffee table. 

"Yeah, whatever." Ymir tossed her's out there. Sasha, Eren and Mikasa followed suit. 

Since Marco suggested it, it seemed like he would have to do the tallies. He wrote down all 12 of their names on his spare sheet. "It seems... we are pretty much all in agreement. Mikasa and Eren to go back home with most likely Reiner as well as Bertholdt... possibly with Annie and Armin." 

"Well, the two votes against me are Sasha and Ymir just trying to save themselves... Can't really ask them to surrender. The vampires might completely agree to not take them. Their 1 vote for themselves could get them a ticket back home instead of me." 

"...Reiner's right. Most of us can't change our votes around." Ymir glared at her younger brother. "Marco dear... you didn't vote for me to stay home. Mom would be so devastated to lose two of her puppies to the vampires, wouldn't she?" Ymir was slowly sitting up like she is going to pounce any second. 

"Uh... um..." Marco looked nervous now. "I though... that... not going back home would... well... get mom to stop nagging you about having a litter..." Chocolate eyes fell to the floor away from Ymir's gaze. 

Ymir paused for a moment before she started laughed. "Seriously?" He gave her a nod. "If that is it, then change me home. I can take a little nagging." 

Marco didn't move to change a thing. "I can't... To switch you would be to switch Reiner... I can't do that." _Reiner would be a better fit to send to Sina for diplomatic reasons, but that is if he was always in control. He animalistic instincts are too strong for him to keep in check though. It takes a lot to piss him off, but some vampire could manage to do it and Sina will turn into a pile of rubble. A werewolf destroying their castle would end the peace for sure._

She sneered at him, but kicked back on the couch again. "Fine, break moms heart even more. See if I care. Just move on to the vampires already." 

Marco sighed as he looked at the sheet. "Who’s first?" 

"Who the hell actually wants to take that Horse Face home with us?" Eren gestured to the one vote for Jean to Rose. "Do you really want to put our pack through... that?" 

"That was me." Reiner gave a wave. "I thought he would learn to shut his mouth after a while of being forced to play in the training grounds with us. He also looks like he can take a punch or two, unlike Connie and Krista. Those two still look like pups even though they are technically adults. We should see about changing votes for those two before discussing Jean." 

"Anyone want to switch Jean to Rose and send Connie or Krista back home?" Marco looked around their circle. After a moment’s pause that seemed no one would, Sasha raised her hand 

"I'll switch Jean to Rose and Connie to Sina. He is nice and I wanted to take him home with me... but Reiner makes a good point. Someone as small and weak looking as him would be absolutely miserable at Rose." She said with a pout. _Not to mention it looks like I won't even be taking myself home._

"I like Krista and want to take her home with me." Ymir shrugged. "Not changing her out for some asshole that will just lock himself away in his room forever. I bet to get him to the training room, you would literally have to drag him there." 

"For me, Connie was the left over." Eren leaned on the arm of the loveseat. "Armin and Bertholdt practically volunteered. Annie and Krista both have life goals. With the choice of Horse face or Connie, I would rather live with Connie." 

"You positive you don't want to switch Connie with someone else? You are the only one that is voting that way for him, and it is not even a good reason." Reiner asked. 

"It is to a good reason! It is much better then 'wanting to take them home'." 

"Oh shut up." Ymir snipped back at him. 

Marco let out a sigh. "Okay, let's all stay calm. We still got Annie and Armin to go over as well." 

This gave Reiner an idea. He didn't care for it himself, but getting an agreement would be better than continuing to argue. "Eren, you voted Annie to Sina right?" 

"Yeah, and so did you. What of it?" 

"Her life goal is to become the strongest vampire alive by defeating the current strongest right over there." He tilted his head towards Levi standing by the only door in the room. "Who says she can't do that while living at Rose? I bet if she were to come home with us" He ignored the glare from Ymir "she would have a better chance of winning even faster. We could train with her and in when she is ready, send an official rite of challenge. The fight could happen here in Maria, and we could all come to watch. It also gives us a future reason to see everyone again. Never seeing Marco's freckles again for the rest of our lives is too depressing." 

Eren thought about it for a couple of moments. "It sounds good, but why would you come up with all that when you didn't even vote her to Rose?" 

"...Well... I could change her with Armin. She at least wants to be strong, unlike him who seems all about knowledge." Reiner fidgeted in his seat. 

"So you want me to switch Annie and Armin, Reiner?" Marco wasn't sure since Reiner said he could do it. 

"...Well... I... yeah, do it. Switch them." 

Marco gave a nod as he made the change. "What about you Eren?" 

"Reiner does have good judgement, and that does sound like a good plan to me. So yeah, switch Annie to Rose and Connie to Sina." Marco gave another nod. 

"That leaves just Armin left to discuss. Who voted him Sina? Like Eren said, he did practically volunteer." Marco said after making the changes on the main sheet he made the tally on. 

"Armin said he likes books. Someone that likes books and is that scrawny is not a good fit for Rose. I don't care that he said he was fine with going, unlike some people that threaten an attack if voted for." Ymir glanced across the room at Eren and Mikasa. 

"That's right. Armin is smaller than me and looks like he has no muscle mass what so ever. He would get trampled if he ever went out into the corridors." Sasha threw her arms out to emphasize her point. 

"That is true, but he has the mindset to go unlike the others. Being mentally prepared for a future like this is really important." Marco was looking down at the floor again. "I know. Since the moment I heard that the exchange was going to happen now, I have been preparing myself for it. For the past few weeks I have been saying goodbye to everyone important to me. Not being prepared for leaving will cause a shock in anyone, but Armin won't suffer like that... That is what I believe anyways." This is followed by another long pause of silence from this side of the room. 

Ymir looked away, trying to see around the whiteboard at Krista. She was sitting just right where she couldn't see her. _Why couldn't she have sat where Annie is, or even Connie?_

Reiner sat back in his spot, looking up at the ceiling. "So... this is the extent of what we can do without the vampire's input?" 

"Seems so." Marco rubbed the back of his head. "Now what?" 

Reiner gave a shrug. "Sit here and wait." 

They sat there listening to the vampire's talking for a while. Eren was getting creeped out by his sister's smile though. She seemed really happy for some unknown reason. "What's up with you?" He asked with a raised brow. 

"Well, our votes." Mikasa held up Eren's and her own sheets. "They now match. You wouldn't tell me how you were voting yesterday, but I'm glad we were so close that one change made it the same." 

"...Mikasa..." 

"Yes Eren?" 

"You are really weird. Is this some sort of vampire OCD thing?" 

Mikasa let out a sigh and her smile fell. "No Eren, it is not a vampire thing." 

"Oh... okay… Still weird."


	14. Wednesday Night: Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://i802.photobucket.com/albums/yy301/WyckedDork/1%20Home%20in%20the%20Moonlight/wensdaymeeting2_zps6b88x4of.png

The vampires were done with their meeting finally. Jean moved the board in front of the window. Connie and Armin pulled over a chair to sit in while the others took the empty seats. 

"So... you guys seriously took twice as long to talk about just your half then it took us to discuss all of us?" Reiner was amazed. 

"Yeah, we actually put a lot of thought and strategies behind our votes. Coming up with an agreement is far more difficult when the majority involved has a brain." Jean said as he put their votes from the sheet he made on to the one Marco created. 

"You are just more concerned with saving your own ass." Eren growled out at him. 

"So what if we are?" Jean sneered back at him. "Nothing wrong with self-preservation, bastard."

The second Eren stood up, Keith had a hold of his ear, yanking him back down in his seat. "Both of you cut that shit out!"

Eren rubbed at his sore ear, but stayed quiet. Mikasa sent Keith a glare.

Jean sighed as he went back to writing down all of his siblings votes for the werewolves on the paper Marco had made up. Once done, he looked it over disappointed he still had two votes against him and that he was the only one that voted for Mikasa to come to the vampire castle like a beauty like her deserves. Other than for her, he didn't have any big arguments over how the majority is leaning towards. "Well, how I see it, we are done. Anyone got any complaints... or bull shit 'you change your vote, I'll change mine' they want to pull?" He sent a glare Annie's way. She sent one far more fierce back at him.

"Yeah, I got a huge problem with it." Ymir bore her teeth in anger. "Reiner is far better at diplomacy then me... he's actually nice most of the time. As for me, I am rarely nice, and even then it is most likely just a front to get what I want."

"So that is how you think? The assholes go home and the nicer of us go?" Reiner raised a brow. 

"Being nice doesn't make you diplomatic! You got that whole... everyone's big brother thing going on. The vampires would fucking love you like everyone at home does." If Krista hadn't sat down between her and Reiner, she would have jabbed him with her finger instead of just pointing at him.

Armin stood and held his hand out to get them to stop. "Can we please hold off on this fighting for just a moment? There is something that is easier to decide first that will change a few votes." He stepped around the coffee table to look at the sheet Jean has with all the tallies. "Yesterday we agreed that 1 to 11 and 2 to 10 votes today would place that person. Right now we got four people that fall in that category. Mikasa for Rose as well as Sasha, Connie, and Jean for Sina. Once those votes have been changed, we can pick up where we left off." He went back across the room to write down the four names on the whiteboard where Marco, Bertholdt and Eren's names were already written from the day before.

Jean scribbled out the votes and added them to the other side for himself, Connie, and the two ladies. "...Ymir is right... I would much rather be stuck with Reiner then her." He added a mark under Sina for the big blonde. "And I got to change Connie with... Armin I guess."

"I don't wanna change my vote. I don't want to go." Sasha whined as she watched her name written under Sina.

"Sasha." Marco gave her a gentle smile that kind of hurt from his wound. "Everything will be alright."

She looked like tears would fall down her cheeks any second now. "Fine... I..." Sasha looked at Ymir, who had a grin. A few years back Sasha had worked herself to exhaustion and Ymir only helped her get back home if she promised to owe her one... this seemed like the only chance to pay her back. "I'll switch me with Ymir... and Jean with Armin." Marco did make a good point of mindset before.

Reiner looked at his personal vote sheet. "So I got to switch Jean with either Krista, or Armin... neither of you looks up to the task though."

"If you mean that in a physical strength way, you would be correct. Of us six, Armin is the weakest with Krista as second weakest. She only has a 35% chance of beating Connie in a spar and he is the next one up from her." Annie knows their fighting statistics well. She keeps track of them to see if she has any worthy opponents among her siblings... the answer is no, not really.

"35% chance? That is higher than I would have expected it to be." Reiner looked at the two, trying to picture them sparring. "So those are the bottom three, what about the top?" He wanted to take up a bit more time while he thought his votes over.

"When it comes to sparring, Bertholdt is 3rd, with Jean 2nd, and myself at the top. Pure strength is a different matter. Bertholdt would be moved up to 1st if that is the only thing in consideration. How about you guys? Got a running order?" Annie gave up information on power in order to gain some trust and information from them.

"Yeah, we do... sort of. Ymir and Sasha are really close in prowess, but I believe Sasha comes out above her because she actually puts effort into fighting. Marco is always too concerned with hurting others, so he never really showed his full potential. Now Eren and I are fairly close as well. We tend to go back and forth with who wins... and Mikasa... is an absolute beast when she fights. I've never seen her lose a match." Reiner listed them bottom to top. "I wonder how well our two lists would mesh."

"Let's find out." Annie had taken up staring at Mikasa. _never lost huh? I bet I can change that and come out on top._

"...Are you seriously suggesting we have a sparring match?" Reiner raised a brow. "I think some will get really hurt if we did that."

"Those that are scared can just forfeit and be the bottom babies." 

"You are still using the term bottom babies Annie? Really?" Jean raised a brow. "I thought that was just a elementary slang."

"Oh shut up Jean, she can call you whatever she wants."

"She wasn't calling me a bottom baby you dumbass." Jean yelled back at Connie. 

He gave a dopy smug grin. "But you are the one that always drops out of sparring. When was the last time you spared anyways? 3 years ago?"

"I have no reason to spar. It is not like I am going to need it. I'm not going to be a Knight, and I am not planning on sticking in this politics crap I was born into. The amount of fighting I learned so far will suffice for self-defense if needed."

"Then what the hell are you going to do then? Politics and Knighthood are all we were ever raised to do!"

"It is none of your business what I plan to do with my life!" Jean twisted in his seat so his legs were over one of the plush arms, and turned his face into the back of the seat.

"Wow, you are acting like such a pup right now." Sasha crossed her arms. "Connie is just curious and you yell and turn away even though we are all supposed to be super serious this week." She chuckled. "Though, a bottom baby would be all sulky like you are acting. I bet you can't even beat me. Hell when Eren came at you, you froze like a deer in headlights." 

Jean's eye twitched when she said Eren's name. "I froze because I forgot I wasn't talking to a person, but a beast."

Eren snarled at him. "What did you call me horse face?"

"A beast you damn bastard. Seriously, you need to get your hearing checked." His face is still buried in the chair.

"That does it, you and me, right now. I'll even give you a handicap and not transform." Eren knew that Keith just got a little closer to him, ready to crack his skull if he attacks again. 

"I'm not going to fight you right this second, dumb ass." Jean finally turned back to glare at the wolf with burning hatred in his honey colored eyes. "If we are going to do this, we do it right like civilized beings." He did a side flip off the chair, landing on his feet, standing now. "Tomorrow night. There's gotta be some training place in this dump. First aid to for when I kick your ass! And if you guys don't agree, the fight is still happening no matter where you drag us." Jean actually directed that last part to Keith and Levi. 

Levi glared at the yelling prince. "Don't tell me what to do kid."

"I'm not... I am making a strong recommendation." Jean crossed his arms and stood with his back straight to assert his command... even though Levi can kick his ass before he can even see him move.

Levi scuffed at him. "If we are going to spend the manpower of cleaning up the old barracks and putting security at yet another location, then every single one of you better be ready to do this sparring shit. No bottom babies this time..." His dark grey eyes are burning holes into Marco's already injured face as if ordering him to put a stop to it before it can start.

"Other than Eren and Jean's pissing contest, that sounds fun to me." Reiner grinned. "How are we going to set it up?"

"Everyone get a turn at fighting everyone else?" Sasha suggested.

"That would take forever." Krista spoke up. "If all 12 of us get into 11 matches, it would be a total of 132. It would take us all night and we might not finish."

"What if we do it werewolves versus vampire? All of us would get to go one on one with each of you." Eren said while still glaring at jean like he can't wait for tomorrow.

"12 people having 6 matches instead is still 72 matches. We would have to fight at the same time and most enjoyable part of sparring is getting to watch others." Armin answered him. 

"You probably already have an idea on how we are going to do this don't you Armin." Annie said in her plan dry tone. "Just spit it out already."

"Well... we already have separate rankings. So the lowest on the pools should go up against each other. The winner moves up to the next fight on the other sides list. If the first winner loses then the second lowest would fight them. In other words it would be me versus Ymir... Ymir would then face off with Krista." Armin already predicting his loss. 

"Actually, with Marco currently injured, he is the low man on the totem pole." Mikasa was the one to bring this information to light.

"Oh yeah..." Armin and everyone else looked to Marco to finally notice the creeped out look on his face. He couldn't look away from the glaring eyes of Levi. Sure Marco is hurt, shouldn't be sparring and Levi is scary and doesn't want to bother with a sparring mess, but he also doesn't want Eren and Jean mad at him for getting in the way of the fight they both want. "Marco... are you alright to do this?" The blond vampire male asked.

"..." Marco gave a hesitant nod. "Yeah, I'll be fine." _If I'm lucky, Krista will be better then she looks so I don't have to do more than 2 rounds. It would be too embarrassing to lose to Armin after he himself emitted defeat to Ymir... sis is strong, but never puts any effort into her actions. It is kind of like she doesn't want to be recognized as strong. Makes sense since the guys always try to woo the stronger females first. This isn't going to be seen by other males though, so Ymir might just surprise us all and give it all she's got._

"If you're sure you can, but please don't strain yourself though. If you start hurting too much, take a knee." Krista's bright blue eyes shimmered in the light. 

Reiner smiled seeing her concern. _She is like a tiny goddess. So sweet and considerate. If I could find a wolf like that, I'd marry them... can I marry a vampire? Do we have law preventing that or is it all just racism? If there is a law, it should be changed. Damn, now I want to marry her. A white dress would look perfect against her pale skin, sunny hair, and sky blue eyes._

Marco smiled the best he could. "I'll be alright. I know my limits."

"Great, tomorrow we fight." Jean grinned and glared at Eren. He knows that the two of them won't actually go against each other. Bertholdt is ranked below him and beating the Halfling is going to take someone far bigger than the mad mutt. Reiner might be able to topple him though. "Wait... Reiner, you said you and Eren are close to evenly matched. Who would go first?"

Reiner looked to Eren as he thought for a moment. "Well... I actually won our last sparring match that didn't get interrupted by others." Quick glance at Sasha and Mikasa. "So I guess Eren is lower than me at the moment."

"No way, I won our last fight. I'm higher then you." Eren protested.

"You won because Mikasa and Sasha kept throwing poppers at the back of my head!"

Sasha grin looks like the cat that ate the canary. Mikasa has a bit of a smirk as well. "Maybe next time you see me having a conversation with Eren, you won't just pick him up and run away."

"Seriously? That is what it was about? I was just messing with you, and you even caught me." Reiner sighed and rolled his eyes. "I even hid from the two of you for like... a month after that."

"Plenty of time to ask Sasha for a way to get you back. I suggested cutting your head off. Setting off little explosions on your head sounded more appropriate to her though. Less murder involved." 

"...You still made me lose."

"Good. Now hurry up and change your vote already. We are waiting on you." Mikasa shifted her scarf up to cover part of her face. It had slipped down from all the talking she is doing today.

"Fine, fine..." He looked to Krista and Armin for a moment. "I'll move Krista to Rose."

Jean scribbled the change onto the sheet. He cursed under his breath. Part of him was hoping he would change Armin to Rose, that way the vote would be 10, 2 so it would be set and put on the board, leaving the girls the last ones to debate over. The way things are now, ii will have to wait til tomorrow after their sparring match to set Annie and Armin to Rose... as long as there are no more changes as well. It would set them all up and the werewolves left to place... which would just take one more day because of Ymir's 4 votes home. "Well I am sick of looking at all of your faces for the day. Let's call it for now."

Everyone agreed with the jackass remark, too tired to keep arguing. A good days rest is what they need to be charged up for tomorrow night’s sparring.


	15. Thursday

The sun shone brightly across the town of Shiganshina. The light stops suddenly once it touches the forest however. The trees are so tall and thick that the light does not reach the ground. Grass in the forest is only along the narrow path where the trees had long since been cut down. Daz struggled up this very path to keep pace with the more experienced scouts and fellow rookie. Each one of them had a large pack carried on their backs, looking like a bunch of guys going camping for a four day weekend. For an area that does not have many towns and nothing besides an old castle that no one has gone to in hundreds of years until this past week, there are a lot of people traveling the path both ways. By the time they made the mile hike to the cleared lands of the castles estate, they had past seven groups with two, four, or six people each. Some wore large hats, others had a lot more sunscreen on them then necessary, and ALL of them wore sunglasses. 

The SNK scouts only paused in their trek when they had to wait for the younger boys to catch up, mostly Daz though. It was in one of these pauses that another group heading towards the town passes them. It was two males, one with a bowler hat on and plenty of sunscreen on rather pale skin, the other with just sun glasses and was shirtless. It was no different from the other groups... except the one shirtless one turned his head and gave a noticeable sniff. Erwin figured something was up from the first group they saw. This was the moment that he figured out what that something was. Vampires don't sniff like that unless they already smell blood, but werewolves do. Each and every group walking by them had been equal number of vampire and werewolves. The leader of the expedition was on high alert now, but kept himself calm. He did not tell the others just quite yet. 

The group of humans kept up the path for about another half hour, ten of those minutes spent waiting on Daz and Samuel, when they were meet with what Erwin could only presume as guards sitting on the back of a wooden wagon. The first, a strawberry blonde woman in a white sundress with pink flowers and multi-colored butterflies all over it, as well as a large white hate with a green ribbon. As the group approached, she lowered her sunglasses to look them over. "Sorry boys." She gave a smile. "Past this point is a private party. None of you are on the guest list." 

"Really?" Oulo made this weird face that he might think is sexy, but it is creepy instead. "Any way we can find our way onto that list?" 

This caused a shiver to run down the woman's spine. The male slid off the tailgate to stand. This one has a tight white tank top hugging his slightly tan torso and brown hair that came to a point in the back. "Sorry, but no. Only those with these custom sunglasses to can get any closer the Castle Maria.” He gave his own pair a tap. 

"Oh, come on. This is the only path that leads to our camping spot. Promise we won't go anywhere near the castle. Sound good to you?" Goggles didn't wait for them to answer. He took a few steps past the wagon. Someone launched out from under the wagon, tackling the man and held him down. 

"I think he gets it now Henning. Let him up." The man told the new one. 

"Are you sure Gunther?" Henning asked, but let go of Goggles. He didn't move back over to the wagon until Gunther gave him a nod. 

Goggles stayed on the ground for a moment longer, counting how many were hidden in the grass under the wagon. There is 5 more of them. That brings the guards up to 8. There group of 7 doesn't stand a chance. He has been hit by many humans and has been a part of actual fights with both vampires and werewolves. That speed and held back strength that just hit him, he knows this Henning guy is a werewolf. _Damn, did we guess wrong? Is this a werewolf gathering instead of a vampire one?_

Keiji sighed as he walked over to his fallen comrade, offering him a hand up. 

"Thanks man. Damn, that really hurt. My head is kind of spinning." Goggles brushed the dirt off his pants. He turned back and walked. "And yeah, I get it. The 8 of you aren't going to go easy on us." 

"Looks like we are going to need a new campsite. I did not go through all the trouble of switching schedules to get this extra-long weekend for some random private party to make me go home." Eld sighed playing his part as a guy that just wanted to get out to nature. "If you're guarding right here, anywhere before is fine then?" 

Petra gave a shrug. "Our job is to make sure no one gets closer than this to the castle. You can still go camping as long as _we_ don't have to do business again." 

"Fine." Eld walked the way they came ten paces, then went into the opposite side of the path as the wagon and dropped his bag. "This looks like a good spot." Eight pairs of eyes glared at him from behind sunglasses. 

"Eld, that spot looks terrible. Let's get closer to the trees. That way we can have shade and be out of the sun." Oulo said as he walked past Eld heading farther from the path towards the forest. 

"Oulo is right, shade will be nicer then the middle of an exposed field." Erwin has been examining the guards as the others talked. _Eight of them. Another even number. Most likely one vampire for every werewolf. Those that are behind this gathering want to keep their numbers even... so neither side can have the advantage. What are they doing up in that castle?_

"Please don't try to get closer to the castle threw the forest." The girl waved as the group of guys stepped off the path. "We aren't the only ones out here."

"Okay, now you are just scaring them Petra." Gunther scolded her.

"A little bit, but it is also true. We don't need people getting hurt if it can be avoided."

"Like one of your guys getting sunburnt yesterday?"

Petra huffed. "It is not Dita's fault the horse kept taking his bandana. He just has a way with them that not even he truly understands."

The last thing Erwin heard were the guards laughing. 

They found a spot just on the edge of the forest where they could see the wagon if they go on top the slight hill, but they themselves could not be seen. It did not take long for the men to set up their tents and made a spot for a campfire. Daz and Keiji went to collect wood while Goggles took Samuel to get water.

"Eld, did you notice?" Erwin asked him while Oulo was busy unpacking his pack in his tent.

"Notice what sir?" Eld was a bit confused.

Erwin gave a disappointed sigh. "Oulo said the same thing. It seems you two are not as experienced as Keiji and Goggles yet." This only confused Eld more. "I will explain it to everyone once we are set." The commander walked away from the campsite to make a call on the satellite phone.

Several hours later, all the humans, but Daz, sat around the campfire as they roasted hot dogs over the open flame. They had already come up with a night watch schedule. First would be Oulo and Samuel, Keiji on his own, followed by just Goggles, and last shift will be Eld and Daz. Erwin has always been known to stay awake all night long while on missions, so he will keep watch all night long with each of them. Daz though is already in the tent getting shut eye so he can be awake for last shift.

"Alright men, time for a lesson." Erwin looked to Eld, Olou, and Samuel. 

"But Daz isn't here." Samuel looked to his fellow rookie’s tent.

Erwin propped his elbows on his knees with hands locked together. "Daz would most likely panic if he found out. Eld can explain it to him later, after the kid has rested." The three that has no idea what is going on looked even more worried now. "I have already contacted Hanji. She is on her way with back up."

"Huh? Why? We haven't seen any evidence... have we?" Samuel asked.

"There has been nothing but evidence since we left Shiganshina kid." Keiji responded with a sigh. "This is the first time I have ever seen them not even try to blend in. It is like the vampires and the werewolves are having a pissing contest instead of actually fighting."

"Wait what? Vampires and werewolves? You're saying they are _both_ here?" Eld couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Every single group we pass on our way here was an even number of them. Even the guards at the wagon. The guy that tackled me was also a werewolf." Goggle informed them. 

"What about that really cute girl, Petra?" 

The three most experienced men gave Olou a look 'really?'. "She's a vampire. And be careful. Being cute or sexy is part of a vampire's trick to lure prey towards them." Keiji gave Olou a pat on the shoulder.

"So that means the guy that wasn't under the wagon was her werewolf counterpart." Eld said not as a question. Under his breath he let out a silent "damn."

"The one thing I can't figure out is why are there vampires and werewolves working together to keep others away from the castle?" Goggles looked to Erwin for the answer.

Their leader was silent for a moment before answering. "At this time, I only have theories. However, I can guarantee there is more of each inside the castle itself. Just the seven of us would not be enough to accomplish anything. All of the SNK organization working together on this one would still end badly. Our best bet is to figure out when they are leaving, and capture a single vampire, werewolf group on that last day. Hanji is bringing more tranquilizers specialized for both beasts, as well as more men. They will be arriving sometime tonight, so keep an eye out for them Goggles."

He gave a nod. "If she somehow got Moblit to let her drive, they might be here during Keiji's time."

"I'll make sure to keep an eye out for her as well. Don't worry."

"Alright, now let’s stop with all this serious business talk. We are supposed to be a bunch a jag offs having a fun weekend. If we don't sound even a little rowdy they might think something is up." Olou pointed his thumb towards the small hill that blocked the view of the wagon and most some of the castle as well.

"Alright." Eld grinned. "Let's share more stories of the time you pissed your pants."

"There are no more stories about that! That was a onetime thing! Stop filling the rookies with these false stories about me. If you don't I'll have to..." Oulo was talking so fast he bit his tongue.

The group laughed at his misfortune. "You almost went the whole day." Eld gave him a pat on the shoulder. "Maybe tomorrow will be the day you finally don't bite it."


	16. Thursday Night

This night started like the one before with the young of the Alpha and the Lord being taken to the dining hall first. The only real difference was Keith made Marco sit with his kin and sent Bertholdt over to the other table. It was something about today they were enemies that were to meet on the battlefield. It was a little over the top metaphor for the sparring tournament they had all agreed on. Though word that the vampire and werewolf nobles were going head to head had spread among the warriors, knights, and servants like wild fire. There was a betting pool going on as well. The two most common ones are the vampires won't be able to get past Eren or the werewolves won't get past Bertholdt. So yeah, both sides say the other side won't make it into the top three.

The path leading from the castle to the outer building with the training rooms was completely lined with guards as the twelve were lead out in four groups. The room itself had a straw mat floor and was clean to Levi's standards. That meant everyone had to take their shoes off at the door or risk getting mud stuck where it will piss the knight off. The vampire Knight Lauda stood by the back wall with a large medical kit, as well as the werewolf warrior Luke. Both ready in case injury ensues. 

"Alright you maggots! You wanted to duke it out, now's your chance!" Keith yelled the same way he does to warriors in training. "I want to see actual sparring! No joking around, no holding back, no biting, no clawing, no hair pulling, and no changing forms! This is no different than sparring at Rose! Break these rules and you are disqualified! You Got That!" 

"Yes Sir!" The six from Rose answered in unison looking slightly upwards as if about to howl to the moon. The salute of the werewolves. The other half response was just a nod of the head a quiet, disrespectful "yeah".

"Shitty brats." Levi glared at each one of them. He wasn't going to let the wolves be the only ones to show their salute. "Uphold the rules lay before you or perish." His six dumbasses silently saluted by hitting the right side of their chest as if they were being staked through the heart. Connie however, did it backwards. A very long annoyed glare from Levi right at him got him nervous. His eyes shifted around the room so not to look at the glare of death. That is how he noticed the others hands. 

"Shit" Connie whispered under his breath as he quickly switched hands. Once it was right, Levi saluted them back for a second before dropping it. The youngsters dropped it as well.

On opposite sides of the room the two sets lined up in their ranking order. Marco, Ymir, Sasha, Eren, Reiner, and Mikasa for their side. Armin, Krista, Connie, Bertholdt, Jean, Annie for the other.

"First two, get your asses out here already!" Keith seemed capable of only yelling today. Marco and Armin meet in the middle of the room and shook each other's hand. 

"Good luck Armin." Marco gave him a smile.

Armin smiled back. "You to."

"Ready!" Keith waited half a second for them to take a stance. "Fight!" They both just stood there, waiting for the other to make the first move.

"Come on Armin. He's injured. You might actually stand a chance against him." Connie cheered for his half-brother.

"Ha, that's funny." Jean said with an extra smug grin. "Even injured, I bet Marco can take him."

"...$5?"

"You're on."

"Kick His Ass Marco!" Eren yelled even though the room is small enough that it was completely annoying. "Marco, Marco, Marco," He started to cheer. Sasha joined in on the third chant, followed by Reiner and Ymir in the next couple of "Marco".

Marco sighed silently, but as he did that his eyes closed as well. This was the opening Armin was watching for. By the time the taller male started to open his eyes once more, a shoulder hit his chest and an arm was being wrapped around his torso, right over the injury. It burned, but he could take it. Armin really was quite weaker then him. Marco had only to take one step back with the impact to stand sturdy once more. He raised his arms above his head, interlocked his hands, and slammed the double fist down upon the blonde's back. And just like that the first round was over with Armin losing his grip on the wolf, and hitting the floor hard.

"Are you okay?" Marco knelt down offering a hand.

Armin took it and got back up on his feet. "Yeah, I'm fine, but if I can't take you down while injured and not looking, I will never stand a chance."

"Hey, don't say that. If you had a bit more power behind that tackle, I would've lost. A bit of training to build up your muscles is all you need." Marco said with a reassuring smile.

"Armin, get back over here." Annie strongly believed that Armin would be useless in this match, but is still annoyed he could not take down an injured opponent. "Krista, show him how it's supposed to be done." 

"Okay." Krista said softly with an angelic smile. She walked towards Marco, but paused for a second as she passed Armin to ask if he was okay.

"I'm fine. I could have kept going, but I would've just gotten myself hurt if I continued." Armin reassured her and sat down against their wall.

Krista gave him a nod before turning her full attention towards Marco. She reached out her right hand and he took hold with his own to shake it just like with Armin. The difference though was Krista didn't shake his hand. Instead she gave him a yank as hard as she could pull him forward off his balance. That tiny little left fist had no trouble hitting right in his injury. 

Marco hissed in pain from his reopened wound as his knees hit the floor. "What the? We didn't start yet."

"Keith said to fight, but never called the last match. So as long as it is only one on one and we come out in order, the fight continues." Krista's smile was more demonic then angelic now. Her pupils were large as well; hardly any blue could be seen. Her senses are on full alert now with the smell of fresh blood in the air. As Marco tried to get back up, she kicked him in his injured side. This caused the wolf to fall onto his side. "When fighting someone stronger then you, aim for the weak spot. Yours is quite obvious. Nothing in the rules about aiming for injuries. Also no rule about hitting below the belt." She said as she was bringing her foot back to kick again.

"I Give!" Marco yelled when he heard that last part. He is too injured right now to move out of her way fast enough to avoid that. 

Krista's foot stomped the floor right by Marco's lower region. She smiles down at him. "Really? That's great... by the way; I was just going to kick you in the thigh. I wouldn't do something so mean when we are just sparing." That angelic smile of hers is back and that is what scared Marco the most.

Luke rushed to the fallens side, lifting his shirt to get to the wound. It wasn't as bad as it could have been. He let out a sigh a relief as he lifted Marco up to treat him off to the side so that the match can continue.

_So many freckles._ Was the first thing that came to Jean's mind when Marco's torso was exposed. _Fucking hell! His abs is a perfect pack as well! Puts my scrawny ass to shame!_ He can't take his eyes off that perfectly built freckled body... out of envy. Not even to watch as Ymir stepped forward to meet Krista in the middle of the room.

"That was really something. You used a technicality to get a sneak attack in then threatened to kick my little brother in the balls." Ymir laughed hard at that. "I like your fighting style. Before I thought you were just a cute innocent little princess, but now I see the hidden monster in you... and I like it." She wiped a tear of laughter from her eyes. "Most kin would want revenge, but you truly deserved that win."

Krista looked a bit confused with a tilt of her head. "Ymir, are you trying to sweet talk me into a false sense of security? You are bigger and stronger, so you don't need to throw me off my game."

"Nah, I'm just stating the truth." It was then that Ymir lunged forward. Even though Krista called her out on trying to give her false security, she still didn't see that coming. The vampire was not tackled to the floor like she thought though. Instead Ymir held her in a hug that wasn't even that tight. "You are just so small and cute, that I can't be violent with you. I give."

Eren blinked in stunned confusion for a moment. "What the hell Ymir?! You so could have beaten her!"

"You'll understand when you’re older Eren." Reiner smirked as he pat him on the shoulder. 

Eren looked up at him still confused. "What?" 

The big blonde sighed. "Give it a few years. Then try answering that question yourself." Reiner knows he is still confused, but even if he explained it properly, the younger wouldn't get it.

"Eren." Sasha leaned in to whisper in his ear. "When people get older, it gets harder for their hearts to let them fight tiny cute blondes."

"Really?" Eren asked back.

"Yep. Just look at dad and Nanaba. She is smaller and weaker then him, but she has complete control over him because his heart has lost the ability to fight her."

Eren blinked a few time but he thinks he understands. "Tiny blondes have tremendous power in that case."

Reiner wanted to interject about why there dad was whipped by his mother, but that would just confuse the two of them more and maybe anger them since his mother is their father's favorite bride.

"Ymir! You gave up so let go of her!" Keith broke the conversation with his yelling.

Ymir gave a slight whine as she let Krista go of the hug at last, slowly making her way back to their wall.

As Sasha stepped into the fighting zone, Mikasa said something that made her pause. "Sasha, beat her and I'll give you my dinner roll at our next meal." There are very few things Sasha takes seriously, and sparing is not one of them. Food however is. Mikasa just didn't want them to have three losses in a row while the enemy only had one and was willing to sacrifice her bread to do so.

Sasha's attitude changed in a flash. One moment she was a fun, joke loving girl, the next a starving beast and Krista is standing in the way of her food. "RRAAAAAAAGH!" The werewolf yelled as she pounced.

Krista froze like a deer in headlights. First she hit the floor with Sasha sitting on her. Next came the punch to the face, then with the back swing the elbow hit the other side. With her arms trapped under knees, the vampire had no way to defend herself. She struggled for freedom for a few seconds, but soon realized it was useless. As Sasha raising his fist for another strike, Krista caved. "I surrender." She still braced herself for another punch in case her quiet scared voice wasn't heard.

Luckily werewolves have great hearing. Sasha jumped up with joy and did a lap around Krista. "WOO! I get Mikasa's dinner roll!"

"You got me good." Krista smiled as she got up and headed back to their side. Lauda handed her an ice pack, but she is not sure which cheek to put it on. They both stung quite a bit. 

"My turn." Connie's grinned as Sasha turned towards him. Her own grin matching his. Everyone in the room groaned when they started. Sasha took up a strange crane like stance while Connie crouched down doing some snake strike thing with his arms. The girl kicked, but was obviously not trying and Connie just leaned back making a silly dramatic pose. Then he slowly slashed his arm at her and Sasha did the over the top dodge pose. Their movements got faster and poses sillier as the continued. It looked like a dance they have been practicing on for years, yet never had a chance to perform together. 

It did not take Keith long to step in. The two somehow made it look like the old werewolf was a part of this ritual... up until the point he grabbed them by the faces and lifted them in the air. "RULE ONE! THE VERY FIRST RULE I SAID! NO JOKING AROUND!!!"

Sasha whined into his palm. She had a feeling this was going to happen, but did it anyways. There are no regrets either. Play fighting like that with Connie was too much fun to regret.

Connie didn't regret it either, but he is struggling in Keith's grip. His legs are kicking and hands pushing at the werewolf's arm, but there was no give. Keith carried them like that to the wall and dropped them to the floor. "Sit on your knees facing the wall!" As the two did that, the old man dropped large rocks into their laps. "Hold those Bariyon on your lap and don't you dare try to move them!"

"What's a Bariyon?" Connie never heard that word before. "It's just a big rock."

"A Bariyon is a magically enchanted stone that gets heavier the longer you hold it." Sasha whined as she looked at the punishment device. "It is pretty common punishment."

"Seriously!?! Physical torture for just having some fun?" _What in the world do they do for more serious acts?_

Keith grabbed the back of their heads and pushed their faces into the wall. "Stay just like that and stop talking!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait. I am currently in my last semester. It ends in August, then I am completely done with school. This story will continue, but there is going to be a bit of a wait for the next chapter.  
> The weaker half of the twelve have been eliminated the next fights... they are not going to go down as easily as the first half. 
> 
> and yes I threw in a blue exorcist reference at the end there.


	17. Thursday Night: Calm

~Marco defeated Armin with one blow.  
~Krista defeated Marco with a sneak attack then threatened to kick him where it counts while down  
~Ymir gave up without a fight  
~Sasha tackled, punched and elbowed Krista into defeat  
~Sasha and Connie disqualified for both breaking a rule. 

Lauda sent the text messages to Gelgar whom is in the break room with a large pitcher of wine blood. Gelgar read out the results to the rest of the room. The werewolf Kitts then crossed off the bets that were impossible to win now on the board. 

"So the bottom three for both sides is already out?" Nac sighed as he looked the board over. "I put too much faith in Connie. Knew I should've gone with Bertholdt instead. That is the safest bet after all." 

"No the safest bet is Mikasa won't lose." Hitch put her hands on her hips. 

"Hate to disagree with both of you, but the safest bet is actually Annie won't lose." The vampire Knight Pere informed the servants that had also gotten in on the pool. 

"Huh? You gotta be kidding me. This is a one on one sparring match. The werewolf team isn't going to lose in a battle of strength against vampires." Kitts joined in the argument. 

"Hey! Everyone shut up, Lauda is typing." Gelgar shouted at them as he waited for the message to come. "Bertholdt is... calm..." The vampires in the room all froze on the spot. 

"So what if he's calm?" Hitch didn't get it. 

"Bertholdt hasn't been calm in years." Marlo voice shook as he talked. 

"I still don't get it." 

Marlo took a slow breath. "The last time he was calm..." 

~~~~~~~~~13 years ago~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Alright kiddos, I am Sir Dennis Eibringer and unfortunately I will be your new teacher." The man stared at the group of younglings like he does not care, nor wants to be there. "I got to make sure you know the basics of self-defense before you can go on to the harder stuff. I'll need an assistant to demonstrate." Normally the knights chosen to train the young ones of the castle, both noble and none, would pick one of the older none kids, but not Dennis. No, his eyes landed on the one that was out of place. Sure he was the oldest of the group, but he was also one of Nile's boys. "Bertholdt, you are the lucky one. Come here." 

"Ah, yes sir." The ten years old bastard prince stepped forth, a bit nervous about having to go against the trained Knight on the first day. 

Dennis cracked his knuckles. "Alright, play attention. This is what not knowing how to even defend yourself can get you." He drew back his fist, and then punched Bertholdt in the face. The poor boy fell flat on his back. Tears formed in sage green eyes. 

"Bertholdt." Little Annie, only seven years old and already possesses stern cold eyes. Those eyes relax Bertholdt when others would be scared. 

He got back up to his feet, looking dead into the Knight's eyes, calm as a cucumber. "Is that all you got Sir? How disappointing." 

"Shut up you little freak." Dennis just wanted to go relax, play some card games and drink with the other Knights, but here was this snot nose brat that was only half vampire calling him weak. "Go pull a rabbit out of a hat or something." He said as he went to punch him the prince once more. 

Bertholdt stopped the punch, by grabbing tight of the man's wrist. "Mom didn't stay around long enough to teach me any magic sir. I haven't figure out teleportation on my own either. There is one type of magic I have figured out though. Would you like to see it?" Smoke rolled from his hand where it held the struggling wrist in place. 

"No, now let go of me!!" 

"Well, I'm going to show you anyways." Bertholdt squeezed harder and the bone breaking beneath his fingers made a loud snap. The Knight cried out in pain, alerting the other Knights in the next room. 

While still holding him in place, Bertholdt brought his right leg back to get all the power he needed. Upon impact with Dennis's chest, every bone in him seemed to shatter. Blood erupted from his every pour. The sight that only lasted a few seconds would haunt most of the other's in the room's nightmares for the rest of their lives. 

By the time the other Knight's rushed into the room, Sir Dennis Eibringer's body had already turned to dust embedded in the far wall. 

A scream carried down the hall as Princess Krista, only five, broke down and cried. Jean could only stand there in fear of his half-brother. Connie didn't know what to do, so turned to the smarts guy he knows, but it was for not. Armin's mind went completely blank and Connie shaking him wasn't bringing him out of it. Nac hid behind Ruth who was trying to calm Krista though was scared out of her mind as well. Boris looked to Marlo for answers, but Marlo did not know what to think. _Dennis was a jerk, but he didn't deserve that... did he? And why does the room smell like gingerbread?_

~~~~~~Present Day~~~~~~~ 

"You're shitting me." Hitch did not believe what Marlo just told her. "How does a ten year old kill a Knight with one kick?" 

"Magic." 

"Don't give me that bull shit to." She huffed. 

"Later we found out that his mother isn't a vampire, but a witch." Nac pitched in. 

"Soooo... Vampire wizard?" Mylius raised a brow. 

"Exactly." Marlo nodded. 

"But how did that give him that kind of strength?" Hitch doubts them. 

Marlo shrugged. "I think it is some kind of spell he figured out on his own. Only explanation I could come up with. 

"And that is why the Knight's took off in such a rush they couldn't even tell the Warriors what was up first." Hitch rubbed her temples taking it all in. 

"That's because the last time Prince Bertholdt was calm, he killed, and is calm again and going up against a royal werewolf during peace mission." Marlo has a large headache all of a sudden. 

"Well fucking hell. This is bad." Hitch plopped down in one of the chairs. "So don't want to be here if this causes war to break out. I want to be as far away from the front lines as much as possible." 

"So do I." Marlo sat down in the chair across from her. 

~~~The Tower Match~~~ 

"Bertholdt." Was all Annie needed to say. He knew what she was going to say just by looking at her face. A simple nod was what he gave her back. _Annie, thank you for having my back._

"Hey, Bertholdt." Jean who stood between the two grinned up at him. "Eren is rash and wants to get to me, but you are standing in his way. He is going to rush you like a suicidal bastard." 

_He is telling me pretty much the same thing._ "I get it Jean." Bertholdt stepped into the middle of the room with back straight and head held up. He was still a bit sweaty, but he was not meek or nervous, showing off his height as intimidation, staring Eren dead in the eyes. 

"Eren, don't die." Mikasa felt the air change as Bertholdt came closer to them. 

"What the hell Mikasa. I'm not going to die. Sure he's tall and seems to be taking this seriously, but I won't lose to one of those Sina vampires." Eren grinned as he turned towards the big guy. "I just have to take him down and then I can take my time kicking horse face's ass." 

With that, Eren charged headfirst from the sidelines, right for Bertholdt. _If I can take out his legs, I'll have an easier time beating him. I just have to get him on the floor! I Got Him!_ Eren wrapped his arm around the vampire's leg, pushing high and pulling low to trip him up... or that is what should of happened. 

Bertholdt was unaffected by Eren ramming him, nor by the pushing and pulling. "Is that all you got Eren?" The room is getting hotter as smoke starts to roll off of Bertholdt's leg where it is held. "I thought you would have more than this. Oh well." 

_How? How is he this strong? Is he even stronger then Mikasa? Why does he smell like gingerbread?_ Eren never stopped trying to take the other down, not even when he pulled his leg back. Doing so was what probably saved him from a full on impact of the kick. Instead, he was simply flung across the room, slamming the wall where he had been standing before. 

"Eren!" Mikasa shoved Reiner out of the way. She caught him before his limp body could hit the floor. _His head is bleeding, he's unconscious, and his arm. Oh Goddess his arm!_ Eren's arm is twisted in a way that it is guaranteed to be broken in multiple spots. Mikasa snarled and bared her teeth as she turned back to Bertholdt, only to have her view blocked by Reiner. 

Lauda and Luke rushed over, but Mikasa hissed at them when they tried to take Eren from her. So they left him in her arms, but got to work to assess the damage. "This is bad. We need to get him to a hospital right away." 

"It would be faster to get a doctor here then it would to move to one." 

"Then what are you waiting for. Call a damn doctor already." Levi glared at the two of them. 

"Yes sir." Lauda handed his cell phone to Luke so he could call a werewolf doctor. 

"Come on come on, pick up." Luke murmured as the phone rang. "Grisha! We need you at Maria now. Yes, it's Eren. Looks to be a concussion and a severely damaged arm. It might never heal. Thanks" Luke hung up the phone. 

Mikasa's anger turned on Luke now. _Never Heal! How dare he think so little of Eren. He'll be fine. He always comes out perfectly fine!_

~~~~~Outside~~~~~ 

"Guys! We Made It!!!" Hangi called out as she ran over the grassy hill towards the tents the scouts set up earlier that day. 

"Hanji, please keep your voice down." Moblit came over the hill next carrying most of the bags. 

"Where is everyone else?" Keiji looked at the two when no one else came over the hill. 

"Oh, those slow pokes. They are still driving. I went 30 over the limit the whole way here. I do not want to miss another second. Are you guy’s positive that there are both vampires and werewolves here? That just sounds so unbelievable." 

"Hanji, you are being too loud." Goggles groan as he climbed out of his tent. "It's still another hour til I had to get up." He's jaw spread wide with a yawn. 

"I promise to keep my voice down if you tell me every single detail of what you saw today." Hanji practically squealed. 

Erwin pat her on the shoulder. "I already told you on the phone." 

"But I want every detail. You only told me the gist of it." Her squeal turned into despair. "Come on Erwin. Tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me." 

"Okay, I'll go over it again. Just keep your voice down." Erwin sighed at her enthusiasm, but recounted the day's event to her. Her eyes were a light the whole time he talked. 

"So... every single one of them wore the same style sunglasses as a sign they have permission to enter? I wonder what it took for them to be granted them." She is truly overjoyed. 

"Yes, every single vampire and werewolf we saw wore the same... sunglasses?" Erwin's answer drew off as he seemed to realize something. "No... there was one werewolf and one vampire that was walking towards the town. The sunglasses they wore were slightly different." 

Hanji's eyes went wide. "What does that mean? Were they like VIP pass glasses, or fakes?" 

"I don't know Hanji." He looked up to the moon that is getting close to being full. "I just don't know." As Erwin stared into the vastness of space, a long howl echoed across the estate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should of been doing my class work, but got to distracted with my ideas for Bertholdt's fight with Eren.  
> Next chapter Bertholdt vs Reiner


	18. Reiner vs Bertholdt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to post this chapter when I wrote it about 10 months ago. You can have it now I guess.

"I don't care what the text message said Gelgar. No one is allowed to open this door except Sir Levi and Keith." Rico stood guard at the door that lead to the room with the twelve young ones in it.

"But Lauda..."

"I Don't Care." The female Knight gave him a stern look. "Touch this door, and you will loose your hand. That is just what I will do to you."

"I would have to tear off your other arm just to make sure you don't try to do it again." Ian the werewolf warrior is standing guard with Rico.

"Fine, but if one of them winds up dead it is on you guys."

"Noted." Rico just won't budge.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bertholdt and Reiner slowly circled around the fighting area, never taking their eyes off the other. With the wolf boiling over with rage, it was only a matter of time before he would attack the calm vampire. The tension in the air made it hard to breath for the spectators. The strong scent of gingerbread and steam wasn't helping either.

Reiner knew the danger rushing the fight could have on his well being. He can take a lot more punishment then Eren can, but this man could still destroy him. Growls rumbled in the big blondes throat. 

Bertholdt could feel his mana slipping away. He has never held a spell this long before and it is starting to put a strain on his body. If this didn't end soon, he would be drained and powerless. Sure Reiner's rage would cause him to strike eventually, but Bertholdt doesn't have the endurance to wait for it. He has to make it happen. First step, get closer. As they circled Bertholdt inched his way forward, decreasing his circumference. At first Reiner didn't notice, but once he did he felt under attack. This triggered his fight, flight, or freeze instinct, choosing fight just as the vampire planned. Reiner changed directions, rushing like a football player, throwing his entire body weight at his opponent.

If this was a sparring match back home in Sina, Reiner would have toppled him over with that hit, winning the round. Bertholdt never fights back and only those that manage to hit him hard enough to fall, beat him. Annie does it every time and Jean managed to do it once before he stopped showing up to practice. However, this is not a sparring match at Sina against a weak young vampire. No, he is up against a werewolf who claimed he has the best breeding possible and will rule them in the future because he is the strongest of the new generation. The impact did not send him to the mat. Instead Bertholdt jumped slightly, taking the shoulder to the gut, leaned over, wrapped his arms around the werewolves midsection, and did a complete 360 flip, slamming Reiner to the mat instead. 

Sweat dripped down Bertholdts nose, splashing onto the pinned man's face. He stands there panting hard as the spell takes it toll on him. Reiner is out of it now. Not the match, but his mind. He snarls at Bertholdt a moment before he claws him across the chest deeply. 

Bertholdt jumped back when the second set of claws tried to tear him apart. His own blood soaks his torn grey shirt. The wolf flipped over onto all fours and pounce. Reiner's arms were caught in the others grip. He struggled to claw him, while Bertholdt struggled to hold him off.

"What the hell Reiner!" Keith is pissed. "I said no clawing!" When the prince did not respond to him, Keith snarled and moved to separate the two of them. Instead he had the half vampire thrown at him, whom he catches easily enough. The youth was panting hard and seemed unable to stand on his own any more.

Levi has killed werewolf terrorists and has play fought with Isabel. He can tell the difference between a simple spar, a real fight, and when the enemy has given in to the wolf. Any second Reiner will start his transformation. As Levi steps in to stop it from happening, he gets Keith thrown at him, though easily side steps out of the way. Bertholdt had caught his breath and pushed the old man away.

"You shit stain, he already lost. Stand down before you get yourself killed." Levi was annoyed for Bertholdt did not react to his words. _Well this is different. Has Bertholdt given into his blood lust? No, this feels different then when a vampire loses it. If it isn't that then... fucking hell! Is this what it's like when one gives into Magic?_

CRACK!

_'Tame him.'_ Bertholdt heard a woman's voice in his head. _'He's being a bad doggie._ A voice that feels familiar, but can't be placed. _'Tame him and you can keep him.'_

Snarl!

_'Consider it a gift for making your presence known. There's not a single witch or wizard out there that isn't looking in your direction with the amount of Mana you are putting out and at Maria's Castle ta boot.'_

Snap!

Bertholdt could feel Levi's movement before he could even start. _'Though, if you aren't the one to tame him, you can't keep him.'_ He doesn't get why the women in his head is talking about Reiner like a pet, but if he does what she says maybe he can figure out who she is.

~~~~

The world came spinning back into view. Bertholdt doesn't know when he blacked out, but he does know he was not biting into the neck of a fully transformed werewolf before then. The grip on his jaw hurt and he gave into the force, prying him away from the blood soaked fur.

Once Reiner was free from the fangs, his body morphed once more with the fur falling away. For a moment he stayed still on his knees, completely naked. Strange marks were spreading across his skin, resembling cracks in a wall, originating from the two puncture wounds on his neck. He looked dazed for a few seconds before collapsing to the floor.

Bertholdt stared a the markings for a moment, but soon lost consciousness again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading so far. More chapters are coming.


End file.
